


The De-Aged Doctor and the Cursed Child

by Whovian101



Series: The De-Aged Doctor [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 24,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian101/pseuds/Whovian101
Summary: The Doctor gets himself caught by a de-aging gun so decides to wait out his effects at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but when he makes friends with Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, he finds himself caught up in more trouble than he had expected.





	1. Prologue

_ The Doctor sprinted across the room, trying to escape the gun blast. He wrenched the blue TARDIS door open and dove in, but he was still caught in the blast. Aware of the origin of the gun, the Doctor ran to the lab and began trying to mix an antidote. As he finished, he injected it into his neck. But the gun blast was already taking effect. It was a de-aging gun, a very clever weapon, as it left no trace of the victim. He felt the regeneration beginning, as he hurried to make another antidote, as the first one was only to preserve personality, as each regeneration had their own prefered way of creating chemical compositions. With a flash of energy, he was all big ears again. He continued to degenerate until he managed to complete his formula with only two regenerations to spare, but it took awhile for the composition to take effect. Before he knew it, he was on his last regeneration and aging down until he finally felt the effects stop. Running to the mirror, he looked at the reflection staring back. He looked seventeen, give or take. His hair was brown and he had pale blue-green eyes. Returning to his lab, he created another formula, trying to reage himself. Because his initial formula was rushed, he found that he had a while to wait before his new formula would take place. At least a few years, probably more. He signed as the TARDIS groaned unhappily, there were too many paradoxes and she didn’t like it. “Come on, let’s get you somewhere safe.” The Doctor whispered, stroking the TARDIS. _

_ Finally, they landed. “Right then,” The Doctor said aloud, “Where have you taken me?” There was no other choice than to open the door. _


	2. Diagon Alley

The Doctor opened the door and was immediately confronted with an owl. She was a large Barn Owl, holding a letter made of parchment. Retrieving the letter, the Doctor thanked her and looked at the address.

 

_Mr. John Smith_

_Control Room_

_TARDIS_

 

The Doctor opened the letter.

 

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** _

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore** _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 

_Dear Mr. Smith,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 

_Term Begins on 1 September. We await your owl.._

 

_Yours sincerely,_

_**Minerva McGonagall** _

_**Deputy Headmistress** _

 

The Doctor pulled out the other piece of parchment.

 

_**First-year students will require:** _

 

_**Uniform:** _

_Three sets of plain work robes (Black)_

_One plain pointed hat for day wear (Black)_

_One Pair of protective gloves (Dragonhide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

_**Please note that all student’s clothes should carry name-tags at all times.** _

 

_**Books:** _

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 

_**Other Equipment:** _

_1 Wand_

_1 Caldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat, or a Toad._

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS** _

 

The Doctor grinned, “Oh, this is brilliant!”

The Doctor made his way into a small pub on the corner, pushing his way to the back and into the magical market. The Doctor was aware of the magical world, he just much prefered the Muggle. Muggles were always inventing and evolving, while wizards, wizards were very traditional, they kept things the way they had always been. All magic was was an increase in psychic energy, and the Doctor was overflowing with that.

Having grabbed some wizarding money from the TARDIS, the Doctor made his way through the shops, picking up the items on the list.

First, the Doctor needed a vessel in which to channel said magic, so he headed to Ollivanders, the finest wand shop in the country. He walked into the shop to find an older man waiting for him. Ollivander said,

“What is your wand hand?”

“Ambidextrous.”

“Ah, unusual…Try this one; Oakwood, Phoenix core, 10 inches,” the moment it touched the Doctor’s hand, it sent a jet and broke a lamp, “No, no, no, no!” He handed him another, “Acacia wood, unicorn hair, 8.½ inches,” then whisked it away. It took a number of wands and many broken objects before the Doctor found the perfect fit. It was a wand of Maplewood, with Phoenix core, and was 10 inches. The Doctor seemed content with this, paid, and exited the shop.

The Doctor then walked into the robe shop to get fitted. He was fitted and paid for his new robes, then headed to various shops, picking up his cauldron, dragon hide gloves, crystal phials, telescopes, and brass scales. Finally, he headed down to the bookstore, and found the required textbooks, and more. The Doctor had been looking forwards to this the most. He hurried around the store finding numerous books, all that he would already have in the TARDIS library, but the TARDIS was not letting him in. Too many paradoxes. He decided to stay in the Leaky Cauldron that evening and would catch the train to Hogwarts in the morning. Oh, this would be an adventure.


	3. Kings Cross Station

The next day, the Doctor was making his way through the busy and crowded station full of people trying to go somewhere. Amongst the hustle and bustle, the Doctor couldn’t help but notice two wizarding trolleys being pushed by two young boys, one looked about thirteen, and the other eleven. Alongside them was a father of about thirty-seven, a mother with bright ginger hair, looking a year or two younger, and a young ginger girl, looking about nine or ten. Moving closer, he heard the younger boy talking to his father. His father had a face the Doctor had seen before, somewhere…

“Dad, he keeps saying it.” The younger boy said, pointing and accusatory finger at the older boy.

“James, give it a rest.” The father said, sounding exasperated.

“I only said he _might_ be in Slytherin.” The elder boy said as if it were a completely reasonable explanation, “And he might so…” The father glared James, he faltered, “Fine.”

The youngest looked up at his mother in a very child-like mannor, “You will write to me, won’t you?”

“Every day if you want us to.” The mother said, sounding amused.

“No. Not every day.” The young boy sounded disgusted, “James says most people only get letters from home about once a month. I don’t want to…”

The father laughed, “We wrote to your brother three times a week last year.”

“What?” The boy said, looking at his brother accusingly, “James!”

“Yes,” said the mother, “You may not want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts. He likes a laugh, your brother.”

James was grinning, “Can we go now, please?”

The young boy looked up at his dad, and then his mum, clearly unsure where to go from here, staring at the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

“All you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten.” The mother instructed.

“I’m so excited!” The little ginger girl said, her hand in her mother’s, swinging it back and forth.  
“Don’t stop and don’t be scared you’ll crash into it, that’s very important. Best do it at a run if you’re nervous.” The father advised, the Doctor noticed the young boy’s shaking hands. He looked up and nodded,

“I’m ready.” The father his little sister both placed their hands on the young boy’s trolley, and the mother joined James’s. Together, they ran through the barrier, the Doctor right behind them.


	4. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

There was thick white steam flowing from the Hogwarts Express as they slid into the platform. The platform was also quite busy, but rather than Muggles in sharp suits going about their day, it was now wizards and witches in robes mostly trying to work out how to say goodbye to their beloved children.

“This is it.” The young boy said, gazing around at the platform.

“Wow!” the little girl was in awe. She then looked up at her mother, tugging on her shirt, “Where are they? Are they here? Maybe they didn’t come?” 

The father cast his eyes around the platform, scanning the crowd, until he was able to point out a ginger man, mid to late thirties, with a brunette woman about the same age, both holding hands with their daughter, who looked around eleven and was grinning brightly. 

“Uncle Ron. Uncle Ron!” The ginger girl went running up to the red headed man who picked her up into his arms. 

“If it isn’t my favorite Potter.” Ron said, smiling brightly at the young girl. 

“Have you got my trick?”

“Are you aware of the Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes-certified nose-stealing breath?”

“Mum! Dad’s doing that lame thing again.” The little brunette girl whined to her mum.

“You say lame, he says glorious,” the mother said, “I say – somewhere in between.”

“Hang on. Let me just munch this…air. And now it’s just a simple matter of…Excuse me if I smell slightly of garlic…” Ron breathed in the ginger girl’s face.

“You smell of porridge.” She giggled.

“Bing. Bang. Boing. Young lady, get ready to not be able to smell at all…”

Ron lifted her nose off,

“Where’s my nose?”

“Ta-da!” Ron opened his empty hand, it was an old Muggle joke, but the Doctor smiled anyway.

“You’re so silly.” The ginger girl laughed.

“Everyone’s staring at us again.” The young boy said self-consciously.

“Because of me!” Ron joked, “I’m extremely famous. My nose experiments are legendary!”

“They’re certainly something.” Ron’s wife smiled fondly.

“Dad…” The young boy pulled on his father’s robes, the father looked down.

“Dad, do you think – what if I am – what if I am put in Slytherin?”

“And what would be wrong with that?” His father asked, the Doctor was rather impressed. It was unusual for wizarding families not to mind inter-House relationships. Especially Slytherins and Gryffindors, the Doctor noted James’s red and gold robes.

“Slytherin is the House of the snake, of Dark Magic…It’s not a House of brave wizards.” James taunted.

“Albus Severus,” the father said softly, “you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew.”

“But just say…” the boy tried,

“If it matters to you,  _ you _ , the Sorting Hat will take your feelings into account.”

“Really?” The boy looked at his father with big eyes, 

“It did for me.” 

The father turned away, but the boy continued to stare, clearly unsure what to think. Noticing this, his father turned back,

“Hogwarts will be the making of you, Albus. I promise you, there is nothing to be frightened of there.”

“Apart from the Thestrals. Watch out for the Thestrals.” James said, grinning widely,

“I thought they were invisible!” Albus said, pushing his brother a little, who pushed back harder.

“Listen to your professors, Albus,  _ don’t  _ listen to James.” The father said, “and remember to enjoy yourself. Now, if you don’t want this train to leave without you, you should leap on…” 

“I’m going to chase the train out.” The little ginger girl said excitedly.

“Lily, come straight back.” The mother said.

“Rose. Remember to send Neville our love.” The brunette woman said, kissing her daughter on the head.

“Mum! I can’t give a professor love!” Rose said, crossing the platform to get on the train. Albus hugged his parents, then followed after, the Doctor following right behind.


	5. The Hogwarts Express

Albus and Rose walked along the carriage of the train, the Doctor followed behind, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. It was then a trolly witch approached, pushing a trolley of treats, Albus grinned, gazing hungrily down at the sweets. 

“Al. We need to concentrate!” Rose said, pulling him aside so that the witch could pass by. 

“Concentrate on what?” Albus asked, staring longingly as the witch walked further down the train. 

“On who we choose to be friends with. My mum and dad met your dad on their first Hogwarts Express, you know…”

“So we need to choose now who to be friends with for life? That’s quite scary.”

“On the contrary,” said Rose, “it’s exciting. I’m a Granger-Weasley, you’re a Potter – everyone will want to be friends with us, we’ve got the pick of anyone we want.”

“So how do we decide which compartment to go in?” Albus asked.

“We rate them all and then make a decision.” Albus shrugged and opened the first compartment door. The Doctor slid in behind, sitting in the corner where no one would notice him. The boy who was in the compartment was a lonely blonde boy who also looked like a first year. Albus smiled at him, and the boy smiled back.

“Hi, is this compartment –” Albus began,

“– It’s free. It’s just me.” The boy responded with a smile. 

“Great. So we might just –” Albus reached for what to say. “– just come in for a bit, if that’s okay?”

“That’s okay. Hi.” The boy said.

“Albus. Al. I’m – my name is Albus…” Albus fumbled,

“Hi Scorpius. I mean, I’m Scorpius. You’re Albus. I’m Scorpius. And you must be…” Scorpius fumbled even worse, looking at Rose, who had a cold look on her face, clearly unimpressed.

“Rose.” She said shortly.

“Hi, Rose. Would you like some of my Fizzing Whizbees? I – oh! And who are you?” Scorpius looked at the Doctor, and Albus and Rose both turned. 

“I’m the Doctor.”

“That’s not a name.” Rose said accusingly, “What’s your real name? There’s no way that you’re a doctor.”

“John Smith will suffice if you so desire.” The Doctor said, 

“Fine, I will.” Rose said.

“Okay, Doctor, would you like a Fizzing Whizbee? What about you, Rose?” Scorpius asked graciously.

“I’ve just had breakfast, thanks.” Rose said.

“I’ve also got some Shock-o-Choc, Pepper Imps, and some Jelly Slugs. Mum’s idea – she says, ‘Sweats, they always help you make friends.’ Stupid idea, probably…” Scorpius looked down at his feet.

“I’ll have some,” Albus said, “Mum doesn’t let me have sweets. Which one would you start with?”

The Doctor noticed Rose hit Albus where Scorpius couldn’t see. Albus made a face at her.

“Easy,” said Scorpius, “I’ve always regarded the Pepper Imp as the king of the confectionery bag. They’re peppermint sweets that make you smoke at the ears.”

“Brilliant,” Albus said, “then that’s what I’ll –” Rose hit him again, “– Rose, will you please stop hitting me?”

“I’m not hitting you.” Rose lied defensively.

“You  _ are _ hitting me, and it hurts.” Albus said. Scorpius’s face fell. He looked back down at his toes.

“She’s hitting you because of me.”

“What?” Albus said,

“Listen, I know who you are, so it’s probably only fair you know who I am.” Scorpius said sadly, as if he knew they’d all run away.

“What do you mean you know who I am?” Albus asked.

“You’re Albus Potter. She’s Rose Granger-Weasley. And I am Scorpius Malfoy. My parents are Astoria and Draco Malfoy. Our parents – they didn’t get on.”

“That’s putting it mildly.” Rose said distastefully. “Your mum and dad are Death Eaters!” Scorpius looked affronted.

“Dad was – but Mum wasn’t.” Rose looked angry, Scorpius’s voice went quieter, “I know what the rumor is, and it’s a lie.” The Doctor looked from an uncomfortable Rose to a desperate Scorpius to a confused Albus.

“What rumor?” The Doctor asked,  
“The _rumor_ ,” Scorpius said, “Is that my parents couldn’t have children. That my father and my grandfather were so desperate for a powerful heir, to prevent the end of the Malfoy line, that they…that they used a Time-Turner to send my mother back…”

“To send her back where?” The Doctor inquired curiously.

“The rumor is that he’s Voldemort’s son,  _ John.” _ There was a horrible, uncomfortable silence. Even the Doctor knew about Lord Voldemort.

“It’s probably rubbish,” Albus said, “I mean, look, you’ve got a nose.” The tension was slightly broken as Scorpius laughed.

“ _ And  _ it’s just like my father’s! I got his nose, his hair, and his name. Not that that’s a great thing either. I mean – father-son issues, I have them. But, on the whole, I’d rather be a Malfoy then, you know, the son of the Dark Lord.”

“Yes, well,” Rose said, “We probably should sit somewhere else. Come on, Albus.” Albus was lost in thought.

“No,” Albus looked at Rose, “I’m okay. You go on…”

“Albus, I won’t wait.” Rose said in a very mother-like tone.

“And I wouldn’t expect you to. But I’m staying here.”

“Fine.” Rose stormed out of the compartment, leaving the Doctor, Albus, and Scorpius.

“Thank you.” Scorpius smiled gratefully.

“No. No.” Albus said, “I didn’t stay for you, I stayed for your sweets.”

“She’s quite fierce.” Scorpius said, looking longingly after Rose, (The Doctor knew that look.)

“Yes. Sorry.” Albus said.

“No, I like it.” Scorpius looked at the Doctor, “Do you prefer Doctor or Doc?”

“Doctor.” Scorpius then turned to Albus,

“Do you prefer Albus or Al?” Albus thought for a moment.  
“Albus.” Scorpius smiled as he popped another candy in his mouth.  
“THANK YOU FOR STAYING FOR MY SWEETS!” He said as smoke came out of his ears.


	6. The Sorting Hat

“So, who are you, Doctor?” Albus finally asked as the train sped along.

“Oh, me? A bit of a nobody, I am.”

“Who are your parents? Will ours know them?” Scorpius asked,

“Oh, no. They’re from a long ways away.”   
“Where?” Albus questioned,

“Gallifrey.”  
“Ireland?” asked Scorpius,

“Yeah, something like that.”

“That’s not that far away.” Albus said, the Doctor shrugged, 

“I do a lot of traveling.”  
“Oh, cool, where’ve you gone? I’ve never left the UK.” Albus asked,

“I’ve never left England…” Scorpius said.

“I’ve been all over.”

“America?”  
“Yep, I was in New York not too long ago…”

“What about Japan?”

“I was in Kyoto a little while ago.”

“Woah,” Scorpius looked impressed, “What about Africa?”

“Oh yes, a very, very long time ago.”

“Woah.” Albus looked impressed. “So, what house d’you think you’ll be in?” The Doctor considered this for a moment, 

“Ravenclaw, I would think. I’m quite clever.”

“I’ll be in Slytherin, for sure.” Scorpius said, “Everyone in my family’s been in Slytherin.” Scorpius said, he sounded disappointed, but in acceptance.

“Slytherin’s not a bad house,” The Doctor pointed out, “It’s just for people with great ambition. Some great witches and wizards have come from that house.”

“Like who?” Scorpius asked doubtfully,

“Like Merlin.” The Doctor failed to mention that he had been Merlin a very long time ago, but whether this regeneration would be a Slytherin, a Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw, or a Gryffindor, he was unsure.

A voice echoed through the train: “We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.” The Doctor, Scorpius, and Albus all joined the crowd gathering in the corridor. The train slowed down and finally stopped. People pushed their way to the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and a loud woman’s voice called, “First years! First years! This way! First years!” A tall thin woman was ushering the first year students her way. The Doctor, Scorpius, and Albus made their way over. “That’s what Hagrid used to do.” Albus said to Scorpius and the Doctor as they approached the woman. They followed her down a steep narrow path. The sun was now setting and nobody spoke much as they walked, and the woman said, “Hogwarts is just around the corner here,” There was a loud,

“Oooooh!” The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vault castle with many turrets and towers. “Only four to a boat!” The woman instructed, the Doctor, Scorpius, and Albus got in a boat, there were enough boats that they didn’t need to completely fill every boat.

The fleet of boats moved all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, and the Doctor was leaning down over the water, watching the luminescent creatures beneath the lake. 

“Heads down!” The woman yelled as the first boats reached the cliff, they all beant their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. They then clambered up a passageway in the rock after the woman’s lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge oak front door. She grabbed the large brass knocker and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once. A handsome gentleman in deep violet robes stood there, he had a kind, Hufflepuff-like face, but a hint of boldness and bravery glinted in his eyes. “First years, this is Professor Longbottom.” Said the woman.

“Thank you Professor, I will take them from here.” Professor Longbottom said, pulling the door wide open, “Welcome to Hogwarts. Soon, the start-of-term banquet will begin, but before you sit to eat, you will be sorted into your Houses.” Professor Longbottom very much seemed as though he was trying to be formal, but gave off a very informal vibe. “The Sorting is an important ceremony because, while you’re here, your House will be your family. You’ll have classes with your House, sleep in the House dormitory, and can spend your free time in the House common-room.” Professor Longbottom was clearly reciting this from memory, he scrunched his brow to try to remember the next line. “The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has an equally noble history and produced brilliant wizards and witches. While at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House points, and rule-breaking will lose you House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup. The ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school, I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.” The last line sounded like a quote, as the Doctor could tell the Professor seemed to be internally mocking someone.

There were many whispers and suddenly, a couple people screamed as twenty pearly-white transparent ghosts flew in.

“New students!” A large monk-like ghost wearing a ruff and tights exclaimed, “I’m the Fat Friar! I hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know.”

“Right then, the Sorting Ceremony is about to begin.” Professor Longbottom said, now re-entering the room and gesturing for the ghosts to go. “Form a line and follow me.” He pulled open the large door and stepped into the great hall. The room was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables where the rest of the students were sitting. The ceiling was too high to make out, presumably enchanted to reflect the sky. Most kids were in awe, but the Doctor shrugged, having seen much more than these children. They followed Professor Longbottom across the floor, looking around at all of the students. They stood in a line as Professor Longbottom stepped forwards with large scroll of parchment. Next to him on a stool was a brown, patched, frayed, old, hat. The hat twitched, and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing.

 

_ I’ve done this job for centuries _

_ On every student’s head I’ve sat _

_ Of thoughts I take inventories _

_ For I am the famous Sorting Hat. _

_ I’ve sorted high, I’ve sorted low, _

_ I’ve done the job through thick and thin _

_ So put me on and you will know _

_ Which House you should be in. _

 

The Hall rang with applause when the hat finished. Professor Longbottom said, “When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.” He adjusted his scroll, “Baldwin, Annabel!” A young girl who was visibly trembling walked up to the hat, and placed it on. It hesitated for a second, before crying out,

“RAVENCLAW!” The girl ran to a seat at the Ravenclaw table where everyone was applauding her.

“Bentall, Paul!” This boy was shaking slightly, he sat down and slowly placed the hat on his head. The Doctor could tell he was having a mental conversation. He then saw his face visibly relax, smile, then the hat called, 

“SLYTHERIN!” The boy calmly walked over to the Slytherin table, but it didn’t stop the small skip in his step.

“Bowker, Craig!” The boy sauntered up to the stool and placed on the hat.  
“SLYTHERIN!” He smirked and made his way to the Slytherin table.

“Chapman, Polly!” A girl with black hair in pigtails, brown eyes, and robes that looked two sizes too big, probably from another sibling, She was grinning and jammed the hat on her head, it hesitated for a second, than yelled,

“GRYFFINDOR!” She enthusiastically took the hat off and ran to her house table, than embraced an older girl, presumably her sister.

“Clemmett, Samual!” A blonde boy calmly walked up, his hair was combed over and his posture straight, implying he was from a wealthy family.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat shouted the second it rested on his head, his face lit up, placing the hat down carefully, patting it twice, then walking to the table. 

“Dumezweni, Noma!” A small girl in a hijab went running up to the stool, eagerly jamming the hat on her head. 

“RAVENCLAW!” She grinned widely and proudly and ran over to the table.

“Fredericks, Yann!” A smiling girl hurried up to the stool. Her hands were shaking, but she didn’t let her smile waver. 

“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat shouted, and the girl, now visibly relieved, she ran to the table, and sat down in between two third-years.

The sorting continued, Rose going into Gryffindor, Claudia Grant going into Hufflepuff, and Karl Jenkins going into Gryffindor. Boys and girls with varying degrees of fright on their faces hurrying up and and away from the enchanted hat. Then Professor Longbottom said,

“Malfoy, Scorpius!” Scorpius anxiously stepped up to the stool, placing the hat onto his head. 

“SLYTHERIN!” Scorpius, clearly expecting this, gave a sad smile and joined the Slytherin table.

Then came Jamie Parker who went to Ravenclaw, then Professor Longbottom said, 

“Potter, Albus!” Albus walked swiftly to the stool, he placed it on his head. It took much longer than the others, and the Doctor could see the mental conversation they were having.

“SLYTHERIN!”

The room went silent. Finally, a girl said, 

“Slytherin?”

“Whoa!” A boy said, “A Potter? In Slytherin.”

“Albus?” Rose said, “But this is wrong, Albus. This isn’t how it’s supposed to be!”

Scorpius smiled, delighted, gesturing for Albus to come sit with him. Albus looked discombobulated, and shuffled over to a grinning Scorpius. 

After a few more students, the Doctor heard the name,

“Smith, John.” The Doctor walked up, keeping his fake smile on, but he worried. He slowly placed the hat on his head, and immediately felt the telepathic connection. He closed parts of his mind off, creating a cover story, and thankfully, the hat didn’t see through it,

_ Oh! You’re new. _ The hat was laughed,  _ I’ve never gotten someone like you before. _ The Doctor began to worry, and was tempted to pull back up his mental walls that he had torn down for the hat, but quickly thought against it.  _ You have many qualities of a Ravenclaw. You are more clever than anyone I’ve ever seen. You are smarter than every professor here. Your wisdom is much beyond my own, but you tend to act impulsively when those you care about are in danger. I am lead to think that you would do well in Hufflepuff. You have worked very hard to get to where you are, you are loyal to the human race, and fairness is very important to you. But your hands are far from clean. You also share many attributes of a Slytherin, you are very much a leader, making your own rules as you go, but you are far from cunning. Lastly, you are much like a Gryffindor, for you have so much courage, bravery. Your determination is beyond measure than anyone I’ve ever seen. You may not like it, but you are a warrior. You fight, and you destroy. And yet, you truly desire to reside in the Slytherin house, and I will honor your opinion. If you are sure. Very well. I will place you where you desire to be. _

“SLYTHERIN!” The Doctor looked around, they clearly had taken a long time to come to this conclusion, for everyone was murmuring. The Doctor placed the hat back on the stool and walked over to the Slytherin table next to Scorpius and Albus.

“Wow.” A seventh-year boy whispered, “I don’t think anyone’s ever taken that long. 

“Yeah, It must have been a half hour.” A girl whispered.

“27 minutes and 34 seconds.” The Doctor said, still grateful that even as a child, his time sense was intact. The Professor cleared his throat and said the next name. Finally, the sorting ended with Madeline Weinstein going into Hufflepuff. The Doctor looked at Albus, who was looking at his feet.


	7. The Flying Lesson

The Doctor, Albus, and Scorpius soon found themselves in their first flying lesson. “Well, what are you all waiting for?” Madam Hooch, the instructor asked, “Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up.” The students hurried into position beside their brooms. “Stick out your hands over your broom and say, ‘Up!’”

The grounds filled with the sounds of students crying, “Up!” It took some one try, others more. The Doctor got his on his first try, his psychic energy much stronger than the humans. He watched Rose’s broom jump into her hand as well, as this was a lesson with both the Slytherins and Gryffindors.

“Come on, now,” Madam Hooch said, “I’ve no time for shirkers. Say ‘Up!’ ‘Up!’ like you mean it.”

The Doctor watched as more and more brooms flew into hands, but Albus’s wouldn’t budge.

“Oh Merlin’s beard,” said a girl, “He really isn’t like his father at all, is he?”

A boy laughed, “Albus Potter, the Slytherin Squib.”

“Okay children. Time to fly.” Madam Hooch said, ignoring Albus.

 

To the Doctor’s surprise, not much happened that year. He tended to draw conflict, but nothing happened. Sure, there was some bullying from the other students, Albus for being in Slytherin, and Scorpius for the rumors of being Voldemort’s son, but the Doctor did his best to dispel all the rumors with facts. He knew that Scorpius was not the son of Voldemort, he had done a scan with the Sonic and found all his DNA just as it should be, son of Draco and Astoria.

But by the end of the year, the Doctor had nowhere to go. The TARDIS wouldn’t let him in.

“Dad,” Albus asked, as they arrived on the platform, “My mate John, he’s got nowhere to go for the summer.”

“Doesn’t he have parents to go home to?” Mr. Potter asked.

“No, he said he didn’t.”  
“How did he get here, then?”  
“I do a bit of traveling,” The Doctor said, “But I haven’t got anywhere to stay.”

“I suppose he could stay with us…” The mother, Ginny, said thoughtfully, “He could stay in Albus’s room…”

“Alright…” Harry said after a moment’s hesitation, clearly thinking about the time he had stayed with the Weasleys over the summer.

But the summer too held no excitement. Not a single thing. It dragged on until the school year finally kicked up again and the Doctor found himself on Platform nine and three-quarters with Albus, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, James, and Lily.

“I’m just asking you, Dad, if you’ll – if you’ll just stand a little away from me.” Albus was saying, trying to pull himself away from his father.

“Second-years don’t like to be seen with their dads, is that it?” Mr. Potter asked, amused.

“No.” Albus said, pulling himself away again, “It’s just, you’re _you_ , and I’m me, and –”

“It’s just people looking, okay?” Mr. Potter said, “People look. And they’re looking at me, not you.”  
“At Harry Potter and his disappointing, Slytherin son.”

“Albus –” The Doctor began, but James came running past,

“Slythering Slytherin, stop with your dithering, time to get onto the train.”

“Lay off, James.” The Doctor called after him,

“I don’t let Slytherins tell me what to do!” James yelled back, “See you at Christmas, Dad!” And he was gone.

“Al –” Harry started, but Albus cut him off,

“My name is Albus, not Al.”

“Albus, are the other kids being unkind? Is that it? Maybe if you tried making a few more friends…without Hermione and Ron I would never have survived Hogwarts.”

“But I don’t need a Ron and Hermione,” Albus said defensively, “I’ve got Scorpius and the Doctor,” (The Potter family had long since began calling the Doctor ‘Doctor’ rather than John).  
“As long as you’re happy…” Mr. Potter said,

“You didn’t need to bring me to the station. Come on Doctor.” Albus picked up his case and made for the train, the Doctor following.

“But I _wanted_ to be here…” Mr. Potter said after them, but didn’t bother try to follow.


	8. The New Term

The Doctor stood with Albus and Rose, waiting for Scorpius to meet them on the platform.   
“As soon as the train leaves you don’t have to talk to me.” Albus said flatly.

“I know. We just need to keep the pretense up in front of the grown-ups.” She then turned to the Doctor, “So, I was wondering how you were cheating last year.”

“I’ve told you before, I wasn’t cheating.” The Doctor sighed, “You’re just not the cleverest student in the year, this shouldn’t be that big of a deal.”

“But you’re a Slytherin!”

“And you’re a Gryffindor. Lay off, will you?” 

It was then that Scorpius ran up to them with a huge grin on his face,  
“Hi Rose!” He said hopefully.  
“Bye, Albus.” Rose said, turning on her heal and getting on the train.

“She’s melting.” Scorpius said hopefully as they got onto the train behind her, and sliding into an empty compartment. “So, if you don’t have parents, how did you do all that traveling?” Scorpius asked,

“Oh, you know, I make my way around.” The Doctor shrugged, hoping it would be enough. Evidently, it was, as Albus had stopped listening, and was quiet, and Scorpius had turned his attention to his friend.

The start-of-term feast began with the sorting of the first-years, and ended with Professor McGonagall standing at the front with a big smile on her face.

“I am pleased to announce Gryffindor’s newest member of the Quidditch team – our –” She froze, realizing she couldn’t be partial to Gryffindor) “– your superb new Chaser, Rose Granger-Weasley!”

The hall erupted in applause, the Doctor clapping politely, and Scorpius clapping very loudly and enthusiastically.  
“Why are you clapping?” Albus asked, “We hate Quidditch and she’s playing for another House.”

“She’s your cousin, Albus.” Scorpius said.

“Do you think she’d clap for me?” 

“I think she’s brilliant.” Scorpius said longingly.  
Potions class was first, and the Doctor noticed that Albus had quite the skill. The Doctor sat next to another Slytherin boy, letting Albus and Scorpius sit together.

“Albus Potter.” Said Polly Chapman, a Gryffindor girl. “An irrelevance. Even portraits turn the other way when he comes up the stairs.”

“Can’t you leave him alone?” The Doctor asked, “What did he ever do to you?”

The girl made a face and turned back to her friend. 

“Fine, let’s leave him, the weirdo, and Voldemort’s child to it, I say.”

“Oi!” 

The year continued like that. Nothing notable, but the Doctor didn’t like how Albus was being pushed around. Albus reminded him too much of himself at that age, stuck in the Academy with only his friend Koshei. Once again, the Doctor found himself spending the summer with the Potter family, he helped out Albus with his school work, and tried to do as much as he could around the house to make up for his presence. He was getting restless, and something in the back of his mind was bothering him, something was going to happen, but when? The Doctor did not know.


	9. A Visit From Amos Diggory

By the beginning of their third year, the Doctor had noticed more and more tension between Albus and his father.

“Third year. Big year. Here is your permission form to Hogsmeade, Doctor, I signed one for you as well, I’m sure McGonagall won’t mind, I’ve sent her an owl.”

“I hate Hogsmeade.” Albus said firmly.

“How can you hate a place you haven’t actually visited yet?” Mr. Potter asked, the amusement was long gone from his voice, the Doctor had noticed him grow more serious as time passed.

“Because I know it’ll be full of Hogwarts students.” Albus scrunched up the paper. 

“Just give it a go.” Mr. Potter said, “Come on, this is your chance to go nuts in Honeydukes without your mum knowing – no, Albus, don’t you dare!”

“ _ Incendio!”  _ The balled up paper burst into flame.

“Of all the stupid things!” Mr. Potter cried out, Albus laughed flatly, without any amusement whatsoever.  
“The ironic thing is I didn’t expect it to work. I’m terrible at that spell.”

“Al – Albus, I’ve been exchanging owls with Professor McGonagall She says you’re isolating yourself with the Doctor and Scorpius, you’ve been uncooperative in lessons, despite showing clear improvement. You’re surely not – you’re not –”

“Trying hard enough?” Albus demanded, “So what would you like me to do? Magic myself popular? Conjure myself into a new House? Transfigure myself into a better student? Just cast a spell, Dad, change me into what you want me to be, okay? It’ll work better for both of us. Got to go. Train to catch. Friend to find. Come on, Doctor.”

The Doctor looked at Mr. Potter, but didn’t say anything. As far as parenting went, the Doctor knew that he wasn’t doing a fantastic job, but how to improve him, it was a difficult thing. 

“Nice spellwork,” The Doctor said as they made their way across the platform, looking for Scorpius, “you were struggling with that one.”

“Thanks.” Albus said as they scanned the platform, and then they saw him. Scorpius was sitting on his case, numb to the world. His eyes were on the ground, but he just looked empty. Lost.

“Scorpius?” The Doctor sat down at his side, “Scorpius? What happened?” 

Scorpius said nothing, his eyes not wavering from the ground.  
“Is it your mum?” The Doctor asked, “Has she gotten worse?”

“It’s got the worst it can possibly get.” said Scorpius. Albus sat down beside them,

“I thought you’d send an owl…” Albus said,

“I couldn’t work out what to say.”

“I’m so sorry…” The Doctor said, “I know – I know how it feels to lose a mother. Were you two close?”

“Yeah.”

The Doctor placed his hand on Scorpius’s shoulder. Scorpius looked at the both of them,

“Come to the funeral?”

“Of course.”

The Doctor watched Albus at the sorting, it was Lily’s first year, and just like everyone in her family but Albus, she was a Gryffindor. 

“Did you really think she’d come to us?” Scorpius asked, “Potters don’t belong in Slytherin.” 

Albus looked at his feet, “This one does.” Angry tears threatened to spill as he looked up at his mocking peers who were teasing him for thinking such a thing, “I didn’t choose, you know that? I didn’t choose to be his son.”

The next summer, the Doctor found himself at the Potter’s house once more. He sat with Albus, Albus had long since found out that the Doctor didn’t sleep, so it was late at night and they were sitting on the stairs. The two of them heard voices below them, Mr. Potter was talking with another man.

“Amos,” Mr. Potter said, “I understand, I really do – but I’m only just home and –”

“I’ve tried to make appointments at the Ministry. They say, ‘Ah, Mr. Diggory, we have an appointment for you, let’s see, in two months.’ I wait. Very patiently.”

“– and coming to my house in the middle of the night? When my kids are just getting ready for a their new year at school? It’s not right.”

“Two months pass,” Amos said, “I receive an owl, ‘Mr. Diggory, I’m awful sorry, but Mr. Potter has been called away on urgent business, we’re going to have to shift things around a little, are you available for an appointment in, let’s see, two months’ time?’ And then it repeats again, and again. You’re shutting me out!”

“Of course I’m not. It’s just, I’m afraid, as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement I’m afraid I’m responsible –”

“There’s plenty you’re responsible for.”

“Sorry?”

“My son, Cedric,” Amos said accusingly, “you do remember Cedric, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Mr. Potter’s voice cracked with the pain of a memory. “Yes, I remember your son. His loss –”  
“Voldemort wanted you!” Amos shouted, “Not my son! You told me yourself, the words he said were, ‘Kill the spare.’ The spare. My son, my beautiful son, was a spare.”

“Mr. Diggory,” Mr. Potter said, “as you know, I sympathize with your efforts to memorialize Cedric, but –”

“A memorial?” Amos laughed blandly, “I am not interested in a memorial, not anymore. I am an old man, an old, dying man, and I am here to ask – to beg you – to help me get him back.”

“Get him back?” Mr. Potter was shocked, “Amos, that’s not possible.”

“The Ministry has a Time-Turner, does it not?”

“The Time-Turners were all destroyed.” Mr. Potter said, but the Doctor could hear the lie in his voice. It was a well recited and much-repeated lie, but a lie nonetheless.

“The reason I’m here with such urgency is I’ve just heard rumor – strong rumor – that the Ministry seized an illegal Time-Turner from Theodore Nott and has kept it. For investigation. Let me use that Time-Turner. Let me have my son back.”

There was a deadly long pause.

“Amos, playing with time? You know we can’t do that.”  
“How many people have died for the Boy Who Lived? I’m asking you to save one of them.”

“Whatever you’ve heard, the Theodore Nott story is a fiction, Amos, I’m sorry.”

“Hello.” Albus jumped, the Doctor looked down the stairs and saw a determined-looking woman looking up at them. “Oh sorry, didn’t mean to startle. I used to be a big stair-listener myself. Sitting there. Waiting for someone to say the tiniest bit interesting.” The Doctor felt chills run down his spine as she spoke, there was something powerful about her, she was more than she seemed to be…

“Who are you?” Albus asked, “Because this is sort of my house and…”

“I’m a thief, of course.” The woman said, “I’m about to steal everything you own. Give me your gold, your wand, and your Chocolate Frogs!” She grinned mischievously, “Either that or I’m Delphini Diggory.” She ascended the stairs and stuck out her hand to Albus, then the Doctor, who both shook it. “You can call me Delphi. I look after Amos – well, I try to anyway… And you are?”

“I’m the Doctor.” The Doctor said, 

“Ooh, a hidden identity…” Delphi grinned, “And you?”

“Albus.” Albus said.

“Of course!” Delphi cried, “Albus potter! So Harry is your dad? That’s a bit wow, isn’t it?”

“Not really…” Albus admitted.

“Have I just put my foot in it? It’s what they used to say about me at school. Delphini Diggory – there isn’t a hole she couldn’t dig herself into.”

“They do all sorts with my name too.” Albus said, the Doctor nodded, in the Academy, his name  _ Theta Sigma _ was often used as a joke.

Delphi looked at the Doctor, “But you’re not a Potter,  _ Doctor _ .”

“No, he’s not got any family, so he’s staying here for the summer.” Albus said, 

“Interesting,” She studied the Doctor with an eye that the Doctor couldn’t help but shift under, “You’re very interesting.”

“Delphi!” Amos shouted, Delphi made to leave, but then looked back at Albus, 

“We don’t choose who we’re related to. Amos isn’t just my patient, you know, he’s my uncle, it’s part of the reason I took the job at Upper Flagley. But that’s made it difficult. It’s tough to live with people stuck in the past, isn’t it?”

“Delphi!” Amos shouted again,

“Upper Flagley?” Albus asked,

“St. Oswald’s Home for Old Witches and Wizards.” The Doctor recited,

“Yes…” Delphi said, fascinated. “Come visit sometime. If you like.”

“DELPHI!” She smiled and then slid down the stairs. 

“Yes, Uncle?”

“Meet the once-great Harry Potter, now a stone-cold inistry man. I will leave you in peace, sir. If peace is the right word for it. Delphi, my chair…”

“Yes, Uncle.” 

The Doctor heard the sound of a wheelchair exiting the room.


	10. The Wrong Gift

The next year of Hogwarts was approaching and the Doctor heard James’s roar from the other room.

“James, please, ignore your hair, and tidy that damn room!” Mrs. Potter called,

“How can I ignore it? It’s pink!” James yelled, “I’m going to have to use my Invisibility Cloak!”

James appeared at the door, his hair a bright shade of pink. 

“That’s not why your dad gave you that Cloak, James!”

The Doctor walked over to James and simply said, “ _ Ad Nigrum.” _ And the boy’s hair quickly returned to its original colour.

“Woah! How’d you do that?” James asked, but was interrupted by Lily running in,

“Has anyone seen my Potion’s book?”

“Lily Potter,  if you think you’re wearing those to school tomorrow!” Mrs. Potter scolded. Lily was wearing a pair of fairy wings that fluttered and shimmered. 

“But mum!” Lily protested, “I want to wear them! They’re fluttery and sparkle!” 

Mr. Potter gestured for her to move out of the doorway and entered the room. “Doctor, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like a word with Albus.”  
“Of course.” The Doctor made his way out the door, giving a reassuring glance to Albus as he left. He listened around the corner.

“Hi.” Mr. Potter said awkwardly, “Just delivering a pre-Hogwarts gift – gifts – Ron’s sent this…”

“Okay…” Albus said, “A love potion…Okay…”

“I think it’s a joke about – I don’t know what. Lily got farting gnomes, James got a comb that’s made his hair turn a shade of pink. Ron – well, Ron’s Ron, you know?” 

“Yeah…” Albus sounded disinterested.

“Also, this is from me…”

There was a pause.

“An old blanket?”

“I thought a lot about what to give you this year.” Mr. Potter said. “James, well, James has been going on about the Invisibility Cloak since time itself, and Lily, I knew she’d love wings, but you. You’re fourteen years old now, Albus, and I wanted to give you something which, which meant something. This, this is the last thing I had from my mum. The only thing. I was given to the Dursleys wrapped in it. I thought it had gone forever and then, when your great-aunt Petunia died, hidden amongst her possessions, surprisingly, your cousin Dudley found this and he kindly sent it on to me, and ever since then, well, anytime I’ve wanted some luck, I’ve found it and just tried to hold it and I wondered if you…”

“Wanted to hold it too?” Albus asked, sounding bored, “Okay, done. Let’s hope it brings me luck. I certainly need some. But you should keep it.” 

Mr. Potter took a breath.

“I think – I believe – Petunia wanted me to have it, that’s why she kept it, and now I want you to have it from me. I didn’t really know my mother, but I think she’d have wanted you to have it too. And maybe, maybe I could come find you – and it – on Hallows’ Eve. I’d like to be with it on the night they died, and that could be good for the two of us…”

“Listen,” Albus said, “I’ve got quite a lot of packing to do, and you undoubtedly have Ministry work coming out of your ears, so –” 

“Albus,” Mr. Potter said seriously, “I want you to have the blanket.”

“And do what with it?” Albus demanded, “Fairy wings make sense, Dad, invisibility cloaks, they also make sense. But this? Really?”

There was a long silence, and finally Mr. Potter said, “Do you want a hand? Packing. I always loved packing. It meant I was leaving Privet Drive and going back to Hogwarts. Which was, well, I know you don’t love it, but –”

“For you, it’s the greatest place on earth. I know.” Albus said, and the Doctor could almost hear his eyes rolling, “The poor orphan, bullied by his uncle and aunt Dursley…”

“Albus, please, can’t we just –”

“– traumatized by his cousin, Dudley, saved by Hogwarts. I know it all, Dad. Blah, blah, blah.”

“I’m not going to rise to your bait, Albus Potter.” Mr. Potter said angrily.

“The poor orphan who went on to save us all. So may I say, on behalf of wizarding kind, how grateful we are for your heroism. Should we bow now or will a curtsy do?”

“Albus, please, you know I never wanted gratitude.”

“The Doctor’s an orphan and he doesn’t go on about it on the daily. He doesn’t expect the world to praise him for all the hardships he’s endured.”

“Listen, Albus, I don’t ask for praise, I never wanted it –”

“But right now I’m overflowing with it! It must be the kind gift of this moldy blanket that did it –”

“Moldy blanket?” Mr. Potter cried, outraged,

“What did you think would happen?” Albus demanded, “We’d hug and I’d tell you I always loved you? What?  _ What?” _

“You know what?” Mr. Potter yelled, finally losing his temper, “I’m done with being made responsible for your unhappiness! At least you’ve got a dad! Because I didn’t, okay? And I bet if you ask the Doctor, he’ll tell you to value your parents because you don’t know what it feels like not to have them!”

“Don’t drag him into this!” Albus shouted, “And you think that not having parents is unlucky? Because I don’t!” 

“You wish me dead?” 

“No! I just wish you weren’t my dad!”

“Well, there are times I wish you weren’t my son!” 

The whole world seemed to freeze for a moment, and Mr. Potter quickly backtracked.

“No, I didn’t mean that…”

“Yes, you did.” Albus’s voice was deadly calm.

“Albus, you just know how to get under my skin.” Harry tried to reason.

“You meant it, Dad.” Albus said, sadness creeping into his voice, “And honestly, I don’t blame you.”

There was a horrible pause.

“You should probably leave me alone now.”

“Albus,” Harry said, “please…” The Doctor heard a muffled shatter, clearly Albus had thrown the blanket and it had collided with the love potion.

“No luck or love for me, then.” Albus said, and ran from the room, the Doctor was immediately by his side, running with him. 


	11. The Plan

“He didn’t mean it, you know.” The Doctor said to Albus as they sat in the compartment with Scorpius on the way to Hogwarts.

“Yes he did.”

“Albus, Scorpius, I think it’s time I tell you something.”

“Yeah?” Scorpius and Albus looked at the Doctor expectantly.

“I’m not human.” Albus cocked his head to one side, Scorpius looked ecstatic, 

“What are you, then?” He asked eagerly,

“I’m a Time Lord, from Gallifrey, that’s my planet.”

“Woah!” Scorpius gasped, “But you look human!” 

“You look Time Lord, we came first.”

“I do?” The Doctor laughed,

“Yep.”

“That actually explains a lot…”

“Why are you telling us this now?” Albus asked,

“Well, I thought it was about time I got around to it and, Albus, I’m a lot older than I look.”  
“How old are you?” Scorpius asked,

“Nine hundred, give or take a few centuries, well, a few thousand, but whatever.” 

“No way!” Scorpius cried, “That’s why you’re so much smarter than Rose! You’ve had a whole lot more time to learn!”

“But Albus, I wanted to tell you, I’ve been a father before.”

“What?” Albus stared at him, wide-eyed.

“I was a father. And I know how hard children can be, I was certainly a difficult one myself, but sometimes, you say rash things, things you don’t mean. Just because you think they will hurt. And that’s wrong. It’s a wrong thing to do. But he didn’t mean it. He loves you, even if he’s rubbish at showing it.”

Despite himself, Albus smiled softly, 

“You really think so?”  
“I know so.”

“Albus!” Rose burst into the compartment, “Albus! I’ve been looking for you!”

“Me? Why?” Albus asked.

“Albus, it’s the start of our fourth year and, and, I want to be friends again.”

“We were never friends.” Albus said.

“That was harsh!” Rose said, “You were my best friend when I was six!”

“That was a long time ago.” Albus said.

“Have you heard the rumors?” Rose asked, “Big Ministry raid a few days ago. Your dad apparently was incredibly brave.”

“How do you always know about these things and I don’t?”

“Apparently the wizard they raided, Theodore Nott I think, he had all sorts of artifacts that broke all sorts of laws including an illegal Time-Turner. And a quite superior one at that.”

“A Time-Turner?” Albus asked, “Dad found a Time-Turner?”

“Yes! I know!” Rose said, “Great, right?”  
“Are you sure?” The Doctor asked,

“Entirely.”

Albus stared at the Doctor, then spun around to lock eyes with Rose.

“Who’s told you that you have to talk to me?”  
“Okay, maybe your mum owled my dad…” Rose admitted, “But only because she’s worried about you. And I just think –”  
“Leave me alone, Rose.”

Suddenly, Scorpius seemed to find his voice again.

“Rose! What do you smell of?”  
“What do I _smell_ of?”  
“No, I meant it as a nice thing, you smell like a mixture of fresh flowers and fresh, fresh bread.”

“Albus, I’m here if you need me.” Rose said, turning around,  
“I mean, nice bread, good bread, bread, what’s wrong with bread?”

Rose walked away, shaking her head.

“What’s wrong with bread!” She huffed.

“She really doesn’t like me, does she?” Scorpius said sadly, picking up his trunk, and beginning to try to scrub something off the top.

“What’s that?” Albus asked,   
“Just some – stuff.”

“What stuff?”

Scorpius showed the Doctor and Albus the writing on the trunk. It read, ‘son of Voldemort.’ 

“People keep writing on my trunk.” Scorpius admitted.

“Alright, brilliant. We have to get off this train.” Albus said.

“Right, brilliant.” The Doctor said, he had been waiting for some excitement for literal years.

But the train had already began moving.

“Too late. The train is moving. Hogwarts ahoy!” Scorpius said.

“Then we have to get off a moving train,” The Doctor said, “Won’t be my first time.”

“Anything from the trolley, dears?” The Trolly Witch asked as they opened the window.

“Albus Severus Potter, get that strange look out of your eye.” Scorpius said.  
“First question.” Albus said, “What do you know about the Triwizard Tournament?”

“Ooooh, a quiz!” Scorpius grinned, “Three schools pick three champions to compete in three tasks for one Cup. What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Second question. Why has the Triwizard Tournament not been run in over twenty years?”

“The last competition included your dad and a boy called Cedric Diggory. They decided to win together but the Cup was a Portkey and they were transported to Voldemort. Cedric was killed. They canceled the competition immediately after.”

“Good.” said Albus. “Third question: Did Cedric need to be killed? Easy question, easy answer: No. The words Voldemort said were ‘Kill the spare.’ The spare. He died only because he was with my father and my father couldn’t save him. We can. A mistake has been made and we’re going to bring him back.

“Albus, time is a very delicate thing.” The Doctor said warningly.

“And for obvious reasons, I’m not a massive fan of Time-Turners…” said Scorpius.

“When Amos Diggory asked for the Time-Turner my father denied they even existed. He lied to an old man who just wanted his son back, who just loved his son. And he did it because he didn’t care, because he doesn’t care. Everyone talks about all the brave things Dad did, but he made some mistakes too. Some big mistakes, in fact. I want to set out of those mistakes right. I want us to save Cedric.”

“Albus, if we’re going to do this, we need to be very careful.”

“I’m going to do this.” Albus said, “I need to do this. And you know as well as I do, I’ll entirely mess it up if you two don’t come with me. Come on.” 

Albus grinned, then disappeared up to the roof of the train. The Doctor was next, pulling himself up, offering a hand to Scorpius, who, after a moment’s hesitation, took it.


	12. The Escape Off the Hogwarts Express

The wind whistled as the freezing air stung the Doctor’s eyes.

“Okay, now we’re on the roof of a train,” Scorpius said, “it’s fast, it’s scary, this has been great, I feel like I’ve learnt a lot about me, something about you, but –”

“We should be approaching the viaduct soon and then it’ll be a short hike to St. Oswald’s Home for Old Witches and Wizards.” Albus said.

“The what? The where?” Scorpius asked, “Look, I am as excited as you are to be a rebel for the first time in my life – yay – train roof – fun – but now – oh.” Scorpius spotted a small lake.

“The water will be an extremely useful backup if our Cushioning Charm doesn’t work.”

“The charm will work.” The Doctor said, “But I agree, it’s a good backup.”

“Albus, Doctor, the Trolly Witch…”

“You want a snack for the journey?” Albus asked.

“No. Albus. Doctor. The Trolley Witch is coming toward us.”

“What?” The Doctor spun around, to see the Trolley Witch, approaching nonchalantly, pushing her trolley.

“Anything from the trolley, dears? Pumpkin Pasty? Chocolate Frog? Cauldron Cake?”

“What?” The Doctor stared at her,

“People don’t know much about me. They buy my Cauldron Cakes, but they never really notice me. I don’t remember the last time someone asked my name.”

“What’s your name, then?” The Doctor asked.

“I’ve forgotten.” The Trolley Witch said sadly, “All I can tell you is that when the Hogwarts Express first came to be, Ottaline Gambol herself offered me this job.”  
“That’s one hundred and ninety years you’ve been doing this job.” The Doctor said.  
“Yes.” She said, “These hands have made over six million Pumpkin Pasties. I’ve got quite good at them. But what people haven’t noticed about my Pumpkin Pasties is how easily they can transform into something else…”

The trolley witch threw one of the pasties and it exploded upon impact.

“And you won’t believe what I can do with my Chocolate Frogs. Never – never – have I let anyone off this train before they reached their destination. Some have tried; Sirius Black and his cronies, Fred and George Weasley. ALL HAVE FAILED BECAUSE THIS TRAIN, IT DOESN’T LIKE PEOPLE GETTING OFF IT…”

The trolly witch’s hands transfigured into very sharp spikes. She smiled, deadly sweet.

“So please retake your seats for the remainder of the journey.”

“Jump on three!” The Doctor shouted, “One…two…three!”

The Doctor, Albus, and Scorpius jumped down, the Doctor shouting,  _ “Molliare!”  _ as they fell.


	13. St. Oswald's Home for Old Witches and Wizards

The Doctor, Albus, and Scorpius began the hike to St. Oswald’s Home for Old Witches and Wizards. “So, what’s the plan?” The Doctor asked, “I don’t usually like to make a plan, but when we’re messing with time, time is dangerous.”  
“You would know, you are a _Time_ Lord.” Scorpius said, as if it were the most exciting thing in the world.

“Yes,” The Doctor said, “And if we’re going to do this, we have to be  _ very _ careful. Time can be rewritten, but not always the way you want it to be. We have to be careful, and you have to listen to me.”

Albus and Scorpius both nodded.

Albus, Scorpius, and the Doctor made their way into the Home, it was hectic, witches and wizards casting spells, magically knitting wool knitting scarves, gloves, and hats, and many were dancing. 

“Brilliant!” The Doctor said, “Has anyone seen Amos Diggory?”

The noise dropped to murmurs, finally, one woman asked,

“What d’you want with that miserable old sod?”

Suddenly, Delphi appeared, a large grin on her face,

“Albus? Doctor? You came! How wonderful! Come and say hello to Amos!” 

Despite her trying to help them, the Doctor couldn’t help but shivver. She was off, wrong, out of her time…

The four of them made their way into the room where Amos resided. He gave an irritating look at the three students.

“What d’you want?”

“Right, long-story-short? Albus and I overheard your conversation with Mr. Potter and we want to help you get your son back.”

“So let me get this straight,” Amos said, “You overhear a conversation which was not meant for you to overhear, and you decide, without prompting, without leave, to interfere, and interfere hard, in someone else’s business?”

“My father lied to you,” Albus said, “I know he did. They do have a Time-Turner.”

“Of course they do. Now you can move along.”  
“We’re here to help.” The Doctor said.

“Help?” Amos nearly laughed, “What use could three undersized teenagers be for me?”

“We may not look like much, but we’re more than we seem.” The Doctor said.

“A Potter who is in Slytherin House…” Amos said, “Yes, I’ve read about you, and who brings another Slytherin and a Malfoy with him? A Malfoy who may be a Voldemort? Who’s to say you’re not involved in Dark Magic?”  
“But –” Albus started but was cut off by Amos.

“Your information was obvious but the confirmation is useful. Your father did lie. Now leave. All three of you. And stop wasting my time.”

“Listen to me,” The Doctor said, “We  _ want _ to help. We’re prepared to put ourselves at risk to try and return your son to your side.”

Delphi looked at Amos, 

“Amos, didn’t you say yourself that having someone inside Hogwarts might be a  _ massive  _ advantage?” 

Amos considered this for a moment, than turned to the three students.

“Why?” He finally asked. “Why do you want to put yourself at risk? What’s in it for you?”

The Doctor was about to respond, but Albus beat him to it.

“I know what it’s like to be the spare. Your son didn’t deserve to be killed, Mr. Diggory. We can help you get him back.”

Tears appeared in Amos’s eyes.

“My son…My son was the best thing that ever happened to me…And you’re right, it was an injustice…A gross injustice…If you’re serious…”

“We are.” The Doctor said.

“This is going to be dangerous.”

The Doctor grinned,

“We wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Um, I would…” Scorpius whispered from behind the Doctor.

“Delphi,” Amos said, “perhaps if you were prepared to accompany them?”

“If that would make you happy, Uncle.”

Amos looked at Albus, Scorpius, and the Doctor. 

“You do understand even getting the Time-Turning will risk your lives?”

“Yes.” The Doctor and Albus said at once.

“Are we?” Scorpius whispered.

Amos grunted.

“I hope you have it in you.”

“We do.”

“Do we?”


	14. In the Bookshelf

Scorpius squinted at the bottle of Polyjuice Potion Delphi had given them. The plan was to take it, break into the Ministry, and find the Time-Turner. Albus was to turn into Ron, Scorpius into Mr. Potter, Delphi into Hermione, and the Doctor would just try to stay out of view, as they didn’t have the hair of anyone else from the Ministry. Scorpius suggested he turn into his own father, but the Doctor didn’t want to get Mr. Malfoy into any trouble.

“So do we just take it?” Scorpius asked.

“Yes,” The Doctor said.

“Okay…Two points. One, is it painful?”

“Very, as I have heard.” Delphi said.

“Thank you,” Scorpius said, “Good to know. Second point: Do any of you know what Polyjuice tastes of? Because I’ve heard it tastes of fish and if it does I’ll just vomit it back up. Fish doesn’t agree with me. Never has. Never will.”

“I believe it tastes different for each person you transform into.” The Doctor said, watching as each of them downed their potion. 

“On three.” Albus said, “One…two…three.” Delphi, Albus, and Scorpius all downed their potions. 

The Doctor watched as they transformed, slowly, into Mr. Potter, Ron, and Hermione. Once transformed, Albus, now looking like Ron, said,

“This is going to be slightly weird, isn’t it?”

They quickly made their way into the street to a red telephone box. The Doctor watched Delphi dial  _ 62442 _ .

_ Welcome, Harry Potter. Welcome, Hermione Granger. Welcome, Ron Weasley. Welcome two others. _ The voice said as they descended. 

“Two others?” Scorpius asked.  
“They must count heart signatures.” The Doctor said, gesturing to himself “Two hearts.”

“What?” 

The Doctor, Albus as Ron, Scorpius as Mr. Potter, and Delphi as Hermione walked down the hall, the Doctor keeping to the shadows. 

“Are you sure it’s in there?” Scorpius asked,

“Yes. It was my uncle’s idea to use Veritaserum. We slipped it into a visiting Ministry official’s drink. He told us that the Time-Turner and had been kept and even told us where: The office of the Minister of Magic herself.

Delphi indicated to the door, but suddenly, they heard a noise.

“Harry…” The real Hermione was saying, “ We should talk about it…”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” The real Mr. Potter said.

_ “Alohomora!”  _ The Doctor whispered, unlocking the door beside them and pulling them all in. It was an incredibly tight fit, but all they could do was wait for Hermione and Harry to leave. 

“Hary, if you don’t talk to me or Ginny about it…” Real Hermione was saying as she and real Harry opened the door to the office.

“What is there to say?”

“What you said was obviously wrong,” Real Hermione said, “but there are more factors at play here than –”

“– Hermione, I am grateful for your concern, but there is no need. Now, I should go. As you know, I’ve got a hundred things that need doing.”  
“Harry. My point is, whatever Draco says, the things you said to Albus, I don’t think it’ll do any of us any good for you to dwell on it.” 

Mr. Potter made a grunt of acknowledgement and continued down the corridor. 

“Harry…” Hermione made off after Harry, and the Doctor, Albus, Scorpius, and Delphi slid inside the office.

“Right, where would she hide the Time-Turner…?” Delphi murmured.

“Doctor, can you do a scan?” Albus asked, looking at the Doctor. (They had long since figured out about the Sonic Screwdriver). 

The Doctor held the Sonic in the air, scanning for Artron Energy readings.

“There!” They made their way over to the shelf.

“What is  _ that _ ?”Delphi asked, looking at the Sonic, intrigued. 

“Sonic Screwdrivers. Scans things, opens doors, you know.”

“Look at this!” Scorpius said, standing at the bookshelf, “There are some serious books here. Banned books. Cursed books.” 

The Doctor made his way over, examining the shelf.  _ Magick Moste Evile, Fifth-Century Fiends, Sonnets of a Sorcerer, Shadows and Spirits, The Nightshade Guide to Necromancy. _

“These aren’t even allowed at Hogwarts!” Scorpius exclaimed,

“ _ The True History of the Opal Fire, the Imperius Curse and How to Abuse It…” _ Albus read, looking at the titles,

“Look!” Scorpius gasped, “ _ My Eyes and How to See Past Them _ by Sybill Trelawney. A book on Divination. Hermione hates Divination. This is fascinating. This is hard to find…”

Scorpius pulled the book from the shelf and it fell open. Suddenly, it began to speak.

“ _ The first is the forth, a disappointing mark. You’ll find it in parked but not in park. _ ”

“Okay, a book that talks. Bit weird…” Albus said,

“ _The second is less fair to those that walk on two legs. Grubby, hairy, a disease of the egg. And the third is both a mountain to climb and a route to take._ ”  
“It’s a riddle…” The Doctor said, “It’s giving us a riddle.”  
“ _A turn in the city, a glide through a lake._ ”

“What have you done?” Delphi asked,

“Uh,” Scorpius said, “I opened a book. Something which has – in am my years on this planet – never been a particularly dangerous activity.”  
Suddenly, the books reached out, grabbing the Doctor in a tight hold. He smiled softly,

“Oh, clever…Very clever. The books, she’s weaponized them.” He said, “The Time-Turner is here, we have to solve the riddle.”

Suddenly the books began to try to swallow Delphi, the Doctor’s mind raced, he wasn’t particularly up to date on his wizarding knowledge, but he knew enough to figure this out.

“Right, dementors. We need to find a book on dementors.”

“What?” Scorpius called, 

“Dementors! The first is the fourth. You’ll find it in parked, not park. That’s De. The disease of the eggs, the less fair of those who walk on two legs, Men, De-men-tors!”

“Here!” Albus called back, “ _ Dominating Dementors: A True History of Azkaban!” _

The book flew open, swinging dangerously at Scorpius, who had to dodge out of the way. He fell hard against the bookcase, which attempted to consume him.

“ _ I was born in a cage _

_ But smashed it with rage _

_ The Gaunt inside me _

_ Riddled me free _

_ Of that which would stop me to be. _ ”

“Voldemort!” Albus shouted, just as Delphi plunged through the books, back as her normal self, 

“Work faster!” She shouted, then was pulled back in.

“Delphi! Delphi!” Albus cried, trying to grab her hand, but she was already gone.

The Doctor grabbed a book titled  _ Marvolo: The Truth _ . Pulling it open, he dodged it’s swing.

“ _ I am the creature you have not seen. _

_ I am you. I am me. The echo unforeseen. _

_ Sometimes in front, sometimes behind, _

_ A constant companion, for we are entwined. _ ”

Albus then emerged from the books, back as himself.

“Albus!” Scorpius called, trying to grab the boy.  
“A constant companion, in front and behind…” The Doctor jumped up, “A shadow!”  
He snagged the book, _Shadows and Spirits,_ just as Scorpius went flying into the shelf.

Suddenly, all was silent. Then, these was a smashing and Albus, Delphi, and Scorpius fell out of the shelves and down to the floor.

“We beat it!” Scorpius cheered, “We beat the library!” 

“Right,” The Doctor said, “Everyone all right?”

“Yeah,” Said Albus,

“Yes.” Delphi confirmed,

“All good here!” Scorpius grinned.

“Is that it?” Albus asked, looking at the book in the Doctor’s hand, “Is it in the book?”

The Doctor opened the book, peering in to find a spinning Time-Turner inside.

“We’ve found the Time-Turner,” Scorpius gasped, “I never thought we’d get this far.”

The Doctor grinned.

“We’ve only just begun.”


	15. The Time-Turner

“So,” The Doctor said, “The plan is to stop him from winning the Tournament? I don’t think that’s the right way to go…”

“But it  _ is _ .” Albus assured him, 

“All right, but we have to be _very_ careful. If we’re caught –”  
“– we won’t be.”

“But if we are, we could destroy your future.”

“I know.”

“Not to mention, this is creating a paradox.” The Doctor said, “We can save him, but only if we can get him to the future with us.”

“Right,” Abus said, “Now, Cedric defeated the dragon by distracting it. He transfigured a stone into a dog. If we can disarm him, he can’t win.”

“Okay, two points,” Scorpius said, “first point, we’re certain the dragon won’t kill him?”

“Of course it won’t, this is Hogwarts. They won’t let damage happen to any of the champions.” Delphi said.

“Okay, second point, more significant point, we’re going back without any knowledge of whether we can travel back afterwards. Which is exciting. Maybe we should just try going back an hour, say, first and then…”

“I’m sorry, Scorpius,” Delphi said, “We’ve no time to waste. Waiting here this close to the school is just too dangerous. I’m sure they’ll be looking for you and…”

“Scorpius,” The Doctor said reassuringly, “Worst case, I can just use the Sonic to reverse the polarity. We’re not going to get stuck there.”

Scorpius nodded, assured.

“Right,” said Delphi, “Now, you’re going to need to wear these.”  
Delphi pulled out two large paper bags. Inside were robes from Durmstrang School.

“It was my uncle's idea,” Delphi said, “If you are in Hogwarts robes people will expect to know who you are. But there are two other schools competing at the Triwizard Tournament, and if you’re in Durmstrang robes, well, you can fade into the background, can’t you?”

“Good thinking!” Albus said, “Hang on, where are your robes?”

“Albus, I’m flattered,” said Delphi, “but I don’t think I can pretend to be a student, do you? I’ll just keep in the background and pretend to be a – ooh, maybe I could pretend to be a dragon tamer. You’re doing all the spell stuff anyway.”

“Delphi,” The Doctor said, “You shouldn’t come.”

“What?”

“You’re right, we don’t need you for the spell and you can’t wear student robes, your a risk, and in a high-stakes situation like this, we can’t have anything out of place.”

“But I have to…” Delphi said, “He’s my cousin.”  
“Please, can’t have _anything_ out of place. If we do, the consequences could be detrimental.”

“But without me,” Delphi tried, “You won’t be able to work the Time-Turner…”

“Delphi, I’m a Time Lord, if I can work a Vortex Manipulator (cheap and nasty time travel those things are), I can work a Time-Turner.”

“No. I won’t let you do this…” Delphi said,

“You told your uncle to trust us,” Albus said, “Now it’s your turn. The school is close now. We should leave you here.”

Delphi took a deep breath, nodded, and smiled.

“Right then, go. But just know this: Today, you get an opportunity few are given. Today, you get to change history, change time itself. But more than all that, today you get the chance to give an old man his son back.”

She walked away into the woodland. Albus looked ambitiously at the Time-Turner.

“Let’s do this.”

The Doctor found himself turning around. Hogwarts looked stunning, the golden glow of sun illuminating every corner.

“Still get a tingle, don’t you?” Scorpius asked, “When you see it? From the moment I first heard of it, I was desperate to go. I mean, Dad didn’t much like it there, but even the way he described it…From the age of ten I’d check the  _ Daily Prophet  _ first thing every morning – certain some sort of tragedy would have befallen it – certain I wouldn’t get to go.”

“And then you got there and it turned out ot be terrible after all.” Albus said.

“Not for me.” Albus stared at Scorpius,

“What?”

“All I ever wanted to do was to go to Hogwarts and have a mate to get up to mayhem with. Just like Harry Potter. And I got his son and a cool alien. How crazy fortunate it that?”

“What about you?” Albus asked, looking at the Doctor.

“Reminds me a bit of the Academy, the school I went to at your age. Much stricter, mind you, a lot more intense, but similar.”

“You went to  _ alien  _ school?” Scorpius gasped,

“Did you have any friends there?” Albus asked, “Why are you all alone now? Do you prefer to travel alone?”

“No, I had a friend,” The Doctor said, “Koshei, best friends we were. Said we were going to travel together. But it didn’t work out.”  
“Did you always go by the Doctor?” Scorpius asked, “Is that a normal alien name?”

“No, it’s not my real name, but the name I go by.”

“Did you go by that in the Academy?”

“No, I went by Theta Sigma, but that wasn’t my real name either.”

“What is your real name.” The Doctor smiled sadly, 

“Dangerous thing, a name.”

“Albus? Albus?” Ron’s voice echoed through the trees.

“Okay, we’ve got to go.” The Doctor said, “ _ Now. _ ”

The Doctor grabbed the Time-Turner and began flicking it back.

“Hold on.” The Doctor said, feeling the hands of Scorpius and Albus fly onto his arm. They watched it spin faster and faster and suddenly, time began to move. There was a suffocating darkness, and then, there was light.


	16. The Triwizard Tournament

Suddenly, everything was filled with noise and a crowd consumed the Doctor, Albus, and Scorpius.

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! I give you, the greatest, the fabulous, the one, and the only TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT!”

The crowd erupted in cheers.

“It works!” Scorpius grinned, “That’s Ludo Bagman!”

“And there they are!” Ludo cried out, “Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I present to you, the reason why we’re all here: THE TRIWIZARD CHAMPIONS! Representing Durmstrang, what eyebrows, what a gait, what a boy, there’s nothing he won’t try on a broomstick, it’s Viktor Krazy Krum!”

There was a roar of cheers from the Durmstrang students.

“And from the Beauxbatons Academy – _zut alors_ , it’s Fleur Delacour!”

There was some polite applause from the Beauxbatons.

“And from Hogwarts not one but two students, he makes us all go weaky and the kneesy, he’s Cedric Delicious Diggory.”

The Hogwarts crowd went wild as a handsome young man came striding out, waving to the crowd.

“And then the other, you know him as the Boy Who Lived, I know him as the boy who keeps surprising us all…”

“That’s my dad.” Albus whispered.

“Yes, it’s Harry Plucky Potter!”

There was some cheering, particularly from a nervous-looking girl at the edge of the crowd. The girl looked remarkably like Rose, but the Doctor knew this could only be Hermione.

“That was a little underwhelming…” Scorpius said.

“And now – silence please – the first task. Retrieving a golden egg from a nest of, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I give you DRAGONS! And guiding the dragons, CHARLIE WEASLEY!”  
There were some more cheers.

“If you’re going to stand so close, I’d rather you didn’t breathe on me quite so much.”

“Rose?” Scorpius asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Who’s Rose?” said Hermione, “And what’s happened to your accent?”

“My apologies,” The Doctor said, in a spot-on accent, “My friend here, is from very far away. In his tongue, Rose means beautiful. He is saying you are very beautiful.”

“Oh,” Hermione turned a shade of pink, “I – er – you –”

With Hermione speechless, the Doctor tuned back in to Ludo Bagman.

“And with no time to lose, let’s bring out our first champion! Facing a Swedish Short-Snout, I give you, CEDRIC DIGGORY!”

The Doctor watched Albus ready his wand.

“And Cedric Diggory has entered,” Ludo cried, “And he seems ready. Scared, but ready. He dodges this way. He dodges that. The girls swoon as he dives for cover. Don’t damage our Diggory, Mr. Dragon!”

“Doctor…” Scorpius hissed, “Something is going wrong. The Time-Turner, it’s shaking?”   
“What?” The Doctor scanned the Time-Turner,

“It’s a time limit.”

“And Cedric skirts left and he dives right! And he readies his wand. What has this young, brave, handsome man got up his sleevies now –”  
“ _Expelliarmus!”_ Albus whispered and Cedric’s wand went flying out of his hands.

“But no, what is this?” Ludo cried out, “Is it Dark Magic or is it something else entirely? His wand is flying away – Cedric Diggory is Disarmed!”

The Doctor grabbed Albus, Scorpius, was already holding on to him. Then, there was darkness.

Albus was hollering in pain.

“Albus!” The Doctor did a quick scan, “Your arm’s broken. Been so for twenty years…That Time-Turner…”

Suddenly, Mr. Potter, Ron, Draco, and Mrs. Potter were there,  
“Hello, Dad. Is something wrong?” Albus asked,

Harry stared at his son, disbelievingly.

“Yes, you could say that.”

Suddenly, Albus collapsed to the floor.


	17. The Hospital Wing

The Doctor walked into Hospital Wing, Mr. Potter was sitting beside Albus, who was asleep. “Hello, Mr. Potter.” The Doctor said, sitting beside him. Mr. Potter looked angry, but the Doctor began to speak anyway,  
“I am aware that you and your son are angry at each other, but I think it's time you listen to him. You’re so caught up in you past that you can’t understand him. I know you had a wonderful time at Hogwarts because that was your safe haven. It was somewhere you could feel protected. But It’s not for Albus, and you need to find him somewhere he can feel safe, because it’s certainly not here, and it’s not at home either. Just listen to him. Forget how you used to feel, and maybe how you still feel, and just think about how he feels.” 

The Doctor stood up, leaving Mr. Potter to ponder, but he slipped into the shadows where he wouldn’t be seen and continued to listen, as Albus had just woken up. 

“Dad?” Albus whispered, looking at his father, “We’re in, we’re in the hospital wing?”

“Yes…” Mr. Potter said, “And you’re, you’ll be fine. For recuperation, Madam Pomfrey wasn’t sure what to prescribe and said you should probably eat lots of chocolate. Actually, do you mind if I have some? I’ve got something to tell you and I don’t think you’ll like it.”

“Okay, I think…” Albus said, clearly not sure what to expect.

Mr. Potter took a large piece of chocolate for himself, then handed another piece to his son, who accepted and began to eat it.

“The arm,” Mr. Potter asked, “How does it feel?”

Albus flexed his arm experimentally.

“It feels great.”

“Albus,” Harry said softly, “Where did you go? I can’t tell you what it did to us. Your mum was worried sick…”

The Doctor was unsure what Albus would say, so listened intently.

“We decided we didn’t want to come back to school.” Albus lied, “We thought we could start again in the Muggle world. We discovered we were wrong. We were coming back to Hogwarts when you found us.”

“In Durmstrang robes?”

“The robes were…The whole thing –Scorpius, the Doctor and I – we didn’t think.”

“And why?” Harry finally asked, “Why did you run? Because of me? Because of what I said?”

“I don’t know…” Albus said, “Hogwarts isn’t actually that pleasant a place when you don’t fit in.”

“And did Scorpius, did he encourage you to go?”

“Scorpius? No.” Albus nearly laughed, 

“And the Doctor?”

“Well, he wasn’t really opposed to it, but he didn’t encourage it.”

“Albus, I need you to stay away from Scorpius and the Doctor.”

“What?”

“I don’t know how all of you became friends in the first place, but you did, and now, now I need you to –”  
“My best friends? My only friends?”

“They’re dangerous.”

“Scorpius? The Doctor? Have you met them? And if you think Scorpius is the son of Voldemort…”  
“I don’t know what either of them are, but I just know that you need to stay away from them. Bane told me –”

“Who’s Bane?”

“A centaur with profound Divination skills. He said there’s a black cloud around you and –”

“A black cloud?” Albus asked.

“And I have very good reason to believe that Dark Magic is in a resurgence and I need to keep you safe from it. Safe from them.”

Albus hesitated,

“What about this summer? Will the Doctor stay?”  
“No.”

“And what if I don’t?” Albus asked, “What if I don’t stay away from them?”

Mr. Potter seemed to think for a moment.

“There’s a map. It used to be used for those wanting to get up to no good. Now we’re going to use it to keep an eye – a permanent eye – on you. Professor McGonagall will watch your every movement. Any time you are seen together she’ll come flying. Any time you attempt to leave Hogwarts, she’ll fly. I expect you to go to your lessons – none of which you will share with the Slytherins, and between times, you will stay in the Gryffindor common room!”

“You can’t make me go into Gryffindor! I’m Slytherin!”  
“Don’t play games, Albus, you know what House you are. If she finds you with Scorpius or the Doctor, I will fix you with a spell which will allow me eyes and ears into your every movement, your every conversation. In the meantime, investigations will begin in my department as to his true heritage.”  
“But Dad!” Tears coursed down Albus’s cheeks, “You can’t! That’s not –”  
“I thought for a long time I wasn’t a good enough dad for you because you didn’t like me. It’s only now I realize that I don’t need you to like me, I need you to obey me because I am your dad and I do know better. I’m sorry, Albus. It has to be this way.”


	18. Unexpected Consequences

That evening, the Doctor made his way to the Gryffindor common room. Ignoring the portrait’s protest as he Soniced his way in, sat down beside Albus, who was sitting in front of the fire. It was quite late, so he was the only one in there.

“Doctor!” Albus gasped, “No! You can’t be here! If McGonagall sees us together on the map!”

“Don’t worry about that,” The Doctor grinned, “I won’t show up on the map.”  
“What?”  
“My name – my real name – is somewhat lost to time. Very few know it and even fewer are still around to be able to tell it. It won’t appear on any magical enchanted map.”

“Oh.” Albus relaxed, “So what do we do?”

“Obviously we changed history.”

“Is Cedric…?”

“No.”  
“Then what changed?”  
“I don’t know just yet, but you need to be careful. If you see someone where they’re not supposed to be, don’t ask questions. We need to appear as if this is the way it’s always been for us, because that’s how it’s always been for them. Don’t go looking for anyone, because they might not exist right now. Alright?”  
“Scorpius?”  
“He’s fine. I told him about the map, I overheard you and your dad talking. For now, I’ll work as messenger.”

“Right.”

The Doctor and Scorpius walked down the corridor together, when suddenly Delphi ran up to them.  
“So, I know I’m not technically supposed to be here –”  
“To say the least –” The Doctor said,   
“I know I’m endangering our entire operation…which is not particularly good…Well, I’m not a natural risk-taker as you know. I’ve never been to Hogwarts. Pretty lax security here, is’t there? ANd so many portraits and corridors. And ghosts! This half-headless, strange-looking ghost told me where I could find you two, can you believe that?”

“You’ve never been to Hogwarts?” Scorpius asked.

“I was unwell as a child –” The Doctor could hear the lie falling out of her over-excitable voice, “– for a few years. Other people got to go – I did not.”

“You were too ill? I’m sorry,” Scorpius said kindly, “I didn’t know.”

“I don’t advertise the fact – I prefer not to be seen as a tragic case, you know?”

“Do you know what happened?” The Doctor asked, cutting straight to the point.

“Cedric still died. In fact, failing the first task only made him more determined to win the second. Then Because you were in the Durmstrang section, Hermione thought that you had sabotaged Cedric on Viktor Krum’s orders and didn’t go to the Yule ball with him so instead went with Ron. They danced as friends and then he danced with Padma Patil and that was nicer. They started dating and he changed a bit and then they got married. Meanwhile, Hermione grew lonely and cold.”

The Doctor nodded.

“Right, I’ll go tell Albus. Scorpius, I need you to meet us in the library we’re going to figure it out, but we have to do it together.”

“But the map…”  
“Albus nicked James’s Invisibility Cloak. If nessessary, I’m sure we can find some excuse, but it’ll be easier if it doesn’t look like you’re there.”

“Right. Let’s do this.”

 

“DOCTOR!” Albus said as the Doctor Soniced himself into the Gryffindor common room.  
“What?”

“Have you been to Defense Against the Dark Arts?”  
“Yes, I saw Hermione as well.”  
“She’s so mean now!”

“I’ve figured out what happened.”

“What?”

The Doctor relayed the information Delphi had given to him. “We need to fix this. We’re going to meet in the library and you take James’s Cloak with you – don’t bother deny it, I saw you have it.”

“Right.” Albus said as the three of them sat in the library, “How are we going to fix it?”  
“Now that we’ve already been there once, we have to be even more careful. We _can’t_ run into our previous selves so as not to disrupt the space-time continum.

“Okay, so we go back, but to the second task.” Scorpius suggests, so he fails that one too.”

“Brilliant. So, how do you want to do that?” asked Albus.

“Well, the second task was a water task. They had to go into the lake and retrieve someone special to them.”  
“Brilliant, that’s easy enough.” The Doctor said, “I’ll just pop down to the lake and reinforce the bindings with the Sonic.”

“Albus?” Professor McGonagall called, making her way towards the library, “Albus Potter. Scorpius Malfoy. Are you in there – together? Because I advise you not to be.”

“Albus the Cloak,” The Doctor hissed, and Albus grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and draped it over the three of them.

“I’m about to enter.” Professor McGonagall warned, clearly trying to give them every chance possible.

“I’m coming in.” She said, walking in, then looked around.

“Well, where have they… I never even wanted this thing and now it’s playing tricks on me…”

She seemed to think for a second, looked at the map, looked directly where the three of them were standing.  
“Unless…” She said, “Your father’s Cloak…”

She looked at them and smiled to herself.

“Well, if I didn’t see you, I didn’t see you.”

And with that, she exited. The three students smiled at each other.

“Yeah, James is remarkably easy to steal from,” Albus said as he pulled off the Cloak. “His trunk combonation is the date he got his first broom.”

“So, Albus,” Scorpius said, as it was the first time he’d gotten to directly talk to Albus in a while. “Does your father really think the rumors are true? I am the son of Voldemort?”

“Yeah, he does.” Albus nodded, “His department are currently investigating it.”

“Good…” Scorpius said. “Let them. Sometimes, sometimes I find myself thinking, maybe they are true…”  
“They’re not.” The Doctor said.

“How d’you know?”

The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver.

“I Soniced you a while ago. Did a basic scan of your DNA. Nothing out of place, everything as it should be: Son of Draco and Astoria.”  
“Really? Can I see?”

The Doctor held out the Sonic to Scorpius, “All right, I’m turning it to setting seven-seven-three, which will scan the DNA, and, here, I’ll have it project the information for you…”

“Woah.”   
“See, nothing to worry about. All your genetic information is right there.”

“That’s so cool!” Scorpius grinned, and a great weight seemed to lift off his chest.

“So, the task.” Albus said, trying to get back on task.

“Yeah, about that –” Scorpius said, “the second task took place in the lake, and Albus isn’t allowed to leave the school building.”

Albus grinned.  
“Yes, about that, we need to find the girls’ bathroom on the second floor.”


	19. The Girls' Bathroom on the Second Floor

The Doctor, Albus, and Scorpius stood in the girls bathroom on the first floor. In the center of it was a large Victorian sink. “Right, Doctor,” Albus said, “the Time Turner doesn’t give us much time, so you’re going to have to be quick.”

The Doctor nodded,

“So, why are we here?”

“Yeah, how are we actually going to get down to the lake?” Scorpius asked, but at the exact moment, a jet of water shot out of the sink and a ghost ascended out.

“Whoa. That feels good. Never used to enhoy that. But when you get to my age, you take what you can…”

“Of course!” Scorpius said, “You’re a genius! Moaning Myrtle!”

The ghost swooped down to Scorpius in an elegant manner.  
“What did you call me? Do I moan? Am I moaning now? AM I? AM I?”

“No, I didn’t mean –” Scorpius said, bewildered.

“What’s my name?” The ghost demanded,

“Myrtle…” Scorpius said in a small voice.

“Excalty.” Myrtle said, “Myrtle. Myrtle Elizabeth Warren; a pretty name. My name. No need for moaning.”

“A beautiful name.” The Doctor complemented. Myrtle giggled, her transparent cheeks whitening,

“It’s been a while since I’ve had boys in my bathroom.” She said, swooping around them. “In my girls’ bathroom. Well, that’s not right, but then again, I always did have a soft spot for Potters. And I was moderatley partial to a Malfoy too.” She smiled at the Doctor, hovering closer, “And I am always open to flattery.” She flew back up, “Now how can I help you boys?”

“Is there a way to the lake through the pipes?” The Doctor asked.

“Oh yes,” Myrtle said, “This very sink –” She sat upon on of the sinks, “– This sink epties directly into the lake. It breaks every bylaw, but this school has always been antiquated. Dive in and you will be piped straight into it.”

“Brilliant.” The Doctor grinned. “You’re brilliant, Myrtle.”

Myrtle giggled as Albus pulled out some green foliage in a bag and handed it to Scorpius and the Doctor.

“Gillyweed.” The Doctor observed.

“To breathe underwater?” Scorpius asked nervously.

“Just like my dad did,” Albus said, “Now, are you ready.”

“Remember,” The Doctor said, “we can’t get caught by the clock. You two need to stay as close to me as possible so that we can leave at a moment’s notice.”

“Right.”

“Five minutes.” The Doctor warned, “We only have five minutes.”

“Tell me this is all going to be okay.” Scorpius said.  
“Scorpius,” The Doctor said, “Everything’s going to be okay.”

And with that, the Doctor took the gillyweed and jumped down the pipe.

“Doctor!” Scorpius called after him.

“Come on!” Albus called jumping in after the Doctor, Scorpius following right behind.


	20. The Second Attempt

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! I give you, the greatest, the fabulous, the one, and the only TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT!” Ludo Bagman said again as the Doctor, Scorpius, and Albus descended through the water, the Doctor scanning for the life signatures. 

“Right there.” The Doctor said as they moved through the waters. They found the merpeople guarding the submerged students. Merpeople were underwater creatures found all over the world, that sparked the muggle myth of mermaids, and the Greek myth of sirens. They had greyish skin and long dark green hair. They had yellow eyes and broken teeth.   
“ _Who are you?”_ They asked in Mermish, “ _You are not a listed champion…”_ _  
_ “No, Dumbledore sent me to do some last-minute reinforcements on the binds.” The Doctor flashed his psychic paper. 

“ _ Very well _ .”

The Doctor heard Ludo Bagman release the students into the water as he began to strengthen the binds. 

“Doctor!” Scorpius gasped, “It’s getting hot again!” The Doctor spun around, grabbing ahold of the Time-Turner just as they began to fly forward in time.

 

The Doctor and Scorpius emerged from the water. “We did it!” Scorpius said,

“Where’s Albus?” The Doctor looked around, whipping out his Sonic and doing a scan for life. He held his breath. Nothing. “He’s not here…He must not exist…”

The Doctor took in his surroundings, there were dementors surrounding the grounds, looking anxious. That was not good. With the amount of psychic energy in the Doctor for them to feed off of, he was particularly susceptible, that was not something he was interested in partaking in.

“Scorpius Malfoy, John Smith, get out of the lake. Get out of the lake. Right now.” A stout toad-like woman in bright pink robes demanded.

The Doctor and Scorpius pulled themselves out of the water.

“Sorry Miss…” Scorpius said,

“Miss?” said the woman, “I’m Professor Umbridge, the headmistress of your school, I’m no ‘Miss.’”  
“You’re headmistress?” Scorpius began, but the Doctor elbowed him to silence him.

“Right, well, the two of us’ll be off, then.”

“But, Albus…” Scorpius said,

“Albus?” Professor Umbridge asked, “Albus who?”  
“Albus Potter…?” Scorpius asked hopefully.

“Potter? Albus Potter? There’s no such student. In fact, there hasn’t been a Potter at Hogwarts for years – and that boy didn’t turn out so well. Not so much rest in peace, Harry Potter, more rest in perpetual despair. Total troublemaker.”

Scorpius gasped.

“Harry Potter’s dead?” 

“Have you swallowed something funny in there?” Professor Umbridge asked, “Become a Mudblood without any of us noticing? Harry Potter died over twenty years ago as part of that failed coup on the school. He was one of those Dumbledore terrorists we bravely overthrew at the Battle of Hogwarts. Now come along – I don’t know what game you’re playing, but you’re upsetting the dementors and entirely ruining the Day of the Dark Lord.”

“The Day of the Dark Lord?” Scorpius asked in a small voice. 


	21. What We've Done

The Doctor and Scorpius made their way into Professor Umbridge’s office, the Doctor under the Invisibility Cloak.

“Scorpius, thank you so much for coming to see me.” She smiled at Scorpius, a cruel, evil smile. 

“Headmistress.” Scorpius said, his hands shaking but his voice strong.

“Scorpius, I’ve thought for a long time that you have Head Boy potential, as you know. Pure-blooded, a natural leader, wonderfully athletic…”

“Athletic?” Scorpius asked.

“No need to be modest, Scorpius,” Professor Umbridge said, “I’ve seen you on the Quidditch pitch. There’s rarely a Snitch you don’t catch.”

Scorpius nodded, clearly remembering what the Doctor had told him about playing along. 

“Yes, right, of course.”  
“You are a highly valued student, Scorpius.” Professor Umbridge continued, “Valued by the faculty, valued especially by me. I’ve positively glowed about you in dispatches to the Augurey. Our work together flushing out the more dilettante students has made this school a safer, purrer place –”

“Yes, it has, hasn’t it?”

“But in the three days since I found you in that lake on the Day of the Dark Lord, you’ve become…odder and odder. In particular, this sudden obsession with Harry Potter –”

“I don’t –”

"Questioning everyone you can about the Battle of Hogwarts. How Potter died. Why Potter died. And this ludicrous fascination with Cedric Diggory. Scorpius, we’ve checked you for hexes and curses – there were none we can see – so I’m asking if there’s anything I can do to restore you to what you were…”  
“There was, a rumor.” Scorpius said, reciting what the Doctor had instructed, “A rumor that Harry Potter survived, I wanted to do some research, but they were wrong. The facts were confirmed.”  
“Yes, well, all right, if that’s all…” Professor Umbridge nodded, “I trust we can continue our work together?”  
“Yes, we can.”

Professor Umbridge placed her hand at her heart and touched her wrists together.

“For Voldemort and Valor.”  
“Yes, quite right.” Scorpius said, attempting to copy. 

The Doctor found himself following Scorpius around, as Scorpius seemed to have the reputation of being in charge. 

“Hey, Scorpion King.” A boy, Karl Jenkins said as he passed, high fiving Scorpius.

“We’re still on, right, tomorrow night?” Yann Fredericks asked, 

“Because we are ready to spill some proper Mudblood guts.” Karl said.

“Scorpius.” Polly Chapman was standing on the stairs, the Doctor and Scorpius turned towards her, surprised. 

“Polly Chapman?”

“Shall we cut to it?” Polly asked, “I know everyone is waiting to know who you’re going to ask because, you know, you need to ask someone and I’ve been asked by three people already and I know I’m not alone in refusing them all. In case, you know, you were to ask me.”

“I – er – Right.” Scorpius said awkwardly.

“Which would be great. If you were interested, and rumor is you are, and I just want to make clear at this moment that I am interested. And that isn’t a rimor. That’s an f-a-c-t fact.”

“That’s – um – great but – er – what are we talking about?”

“The Blood Ball, of course. Who you, the Scorpion King, are taking to the Blood Ball.”

“Er – uh – I – um – Yeah, I’ll, go with you.”

There was the sound of screaming, the Doctor spun around.

“What is that screaming?” Scorpius asked,

“Mudbloods, of course. In the dungeons. Your idea, wasn’t it? What’s going on with you? Oh Potter, I’ve got blood on my shoes again…”

Polly bent down, carefully cleaning blood off her shoes.

“Like the Augury insists, the future is ours to make, so here I am, making a future with you. For Voldemort and Valor.

“For Voldemort it is.” Scorpius said and watched Polly go. He stared at the Doctor, 

“What have we done?”


	22. Fixing Time

“Right.” The Doctor said as he pulled a history book off the library shelf and returning to Scorpius, “What happened to Cedric? What have we missed?”

“Why are you here?” A boy the Doctor recognized as Craig Bowker asked,

“Why can’t I be here?” Scorpius asked.

“It’s not ready yet.” Craig said, “I’m working as fast as I can. But Professor Snape sets so much of it, and writing the essay in two different ways. I mean, I’m not complaining…Sorry.”

“Start again. From the beginning. What’s not ready?”

“Your Potions homework. And I’m happy to do it, grateful even, and I know you hate homework and books and I never let you down, you know that.”

“Right,” Scorpius said, “Of course, I hate homework.”

“I was just showing him something.” The Doctor said, but we were just heading out.” 

The Doctor dragged Scorpius away,

“Did he just say Professor Snape?”

“We need to go talk to him!” Scorpius whispered excitedly,

“No!” The Doctor dragged him back from the door. “No. We need to find out what happened and fix it. I warned you! Messing with history is dangerous and we are destroying the delicate fibers. We need to fix it  _ now. _ ”

“And how do we do that?”  
“If we can go back in time and block our spells…”  
“But then how do we save Cedric?”

“One thing at a time, Scorpius, we need to save Albus, then we can work on Cedric."

The Doctor and Scorpius made their way to the lake’s edge. “Ready?” The Doctor asked,   
“Ready.”

The Doctor flicked the Time-Turner, and felt the time begin to move, flying backwards. His previous self had already reinforced the bonds, and moved forward, all he had to do was go back down and loosen them.” He made his way to the water’s edge.

“But we haven’t any Gillyweed!” Scorpius called after him, but he just spun around, grinned, and jumped backward into the water.

Moving towards the life scans, he pushed himself through the argumentative Merpeople, and did the job. It was quick and efficient…Too easy…”

Making his way back up, he watched as Scorpius ran to him, diving into him just as the hot tool spun them back to the present.

“ALBUS!” Scorpius embraced the boy who had appeared by their side.

“What? What happened? Did it work? Did we –”  
“No.” The Doctor said, “And we’ve got to fix it.”

They finally stopped at the first task, the Doctor diving towards Albus.  _ “Protego!” _

Albus looked down at his wand, confused as to why it didn’t work. 

“Doctor!” Scorpius hissed, the Time-Turner shaking in his hands, and the Doctor dove for the Time-Turner, touching Albus just as they spun out of sight.

The Doctor stood up, only to find Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Professor McGonagall.

“Albus!” Mr. Potter called, “Albus, are you okay?”

“Yeah!” Albus embraced his father.

“And Myrtle told us everything.” Mrs. Potter said sternly.

“What is actually going on?” Albus asked,

“You’re the one who’s just returned from time,” Professor McGonagall said, “Why don’t you tell us?”

“Oh no.” Scorpius said, searching his pockets, “Oh bother. Where is it?”

“What is it?” The Doctor asked,

“I’ve lost it! I’ve lost the Time-Turner!”

“Right,” Professor McGonagall said, “I think you’ve got some explaining to do.”


	23. Returning to Hogwarts

“So, just to be clear,” Professor McGonagall said, “you illegally jumped off the Hogwarts Express, you invaded and stole from the Ministry of Magic, you took it upon yourself to change time, whereupon you disappeared two people –”

“We did fix it –” The Doctor interjected.

“Yes, Mr. Smith, you did, but that does not excuse your actions.”

“Professor, if I may –” Mr. Potter attempted to interrupt.

“You may not. What you choose to do as parents is your matter, but this is my school and these are my students, and I will choose what punishment they will face.”

“Seems fair.” Mr. Malfoy said.

“I should expel you, all things considered,” Professor McGonagall said, “I think it might be safer for you to remain in my care. You are in detention for – well – consider yourself in detention for the rest of the year. Christmas is canceled for you and you can forget visiting Hogsmeade ever again. And that’s just the start…”

Suddenly, Hermione Granger burst into the room, gasping for breath.

“What did I miss?”

“If I could also give a detention to you, Minister, I would. Keeping hold of a Time-Turner, of all the stupid things!”  
“In my defense –” Hermione began, but Professor McGonagall continued,

“And in a bookcase. You kept it in a bookcase. It’s almost laughable.”

“Minerva.” Hermione took a deep breath, “Professor McGonagall –”

“Your children didn’t exist!”

Hermione had no reply. Professor McGonagall turned back to the boys.

“Your intentions were honorable, if misguided.”

“Yes, Professor.” The Doctor, Albus, and Scorpius said.

“Good. Go on, then. Get out. The lot of you. And find me that Time-Turner.”

The Doctor sat in his bed, thinking silently, when suddenly, Scorpius whispered, “Doctor, Albus!”

“Yes?” The Doctor whispered back, but Albus still lay asleep.

“Albus…psst…Albus…ALBUS!”

Albus jumped in surprise, Scorpius laughed.  
“Pleasant.” Albus said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “That’s a pleasant and not scary way to wake up.”  
“You know, it’s the strangest of things,” Scorpius said, “but ever since being in the scariest place imaginable, I’m pretty much good with fear. I am Scorpius the Dreadless. I am Malfoy the Unanxious.”

“Good.” Albus said, the Doctor grinned.

“I mean,” Scorpius continued, “Normally, being on lockdown, being in constant detention, it’d break me, but now, what’s the worst they can do? Bring back Moldy Voldy and have him torture me? Nope.”

“You’re scary when you’re in a good mood, you know that?” Albus sighed, finally sitting up.

“When Rose came up to me today in Potions and called me Bread Head, I almost hugged her! Well, I did try to hug her, and then she kicked me in the shin.”

“I’m not sure being fearless is going to be good for your health.” Albus laughed,  
“Fear is good,” The Doctor said, “Fear keeps you quick on your feet.”

“You don’t know how good it is to be back here,” Scorpius said, “I hated it there.”  
“Apart from the Polly Chapman fancying you to bits.” Albus teased.  
“The thing I’m wondering about,” The Doctor said, “Is why I did this. There’s a psychic presence, and I can feel it. Something is influencing our thought process. I’m a Time Lord…I should have known…”  
“You mean, someone’s changing our thoughts?” Scorpius asked,

“No, not changing, but suggesting. It’s taking things in us, our desire to help, and amplifying it, then giving us a suggestion as to what move to make, and with our minds clouded by the amplified feelings…”

“What do you think is doing this to us?” Albus asked,

“Something to do with the Time-Turner maybe? I don’t know yet…But I will…”

“Then do you think you can help me destroy this?” Scorpius held up the Time-Turner. The Doctor grinned,

“Yes, I think I can.”   
  



	24. Up in the Owlery

“I think the Stunning Spell should do.” The Doctor said as the three Slytherin students as they stood in the owlery.

“That’s the way they originally destroyed them.” Albus said knowledgeably,

“Exactly!” Scorpius said, “That’s already been done before! Let’s do something new, something fun!”

“Brilliant.” Delphi’s voice caused Scorpius and Albus to jump, but the Doctor had sensed her approaching, her wrongness…

“What are you doing here?” The Doctor asked,

“I felt it important to send an owl, let her know what we’re doing, you know?” Albus said,  
The Doctor looked at Albus accusingly.  
“This concerns here too.” Albus said defensively.  
“What concerns me? What’s this about?” Delphi asked.

Scorpius removed the Time-Turner from his pocket.

“We need to destroy this.”  
“What?”

“We can’t go back,” The Doctor said, “I don’t know why I didn’t know before, there’s another influence here.”

“I’m sorry, we can’t save your cousin.” Albus said.

Delphi looked at them.

“You’re owl said so little…”  
“The Doctor and I,” Scorpius said, “We saw things. People were being tortured, dementors were everywhere, a despotic Voldemort, Albus’s dad was dead, Albus was never born, the world was surrounded by Dark Magic…We just can’t let that happen.”  
Delphi looked at them.

“Voldemort ruled? He was alive?”

“He ruled everything,” Scorpius said, “It was terrible.”

“All right,” Delphi said, “We’ll destroy it together, then we’ll go to my uncle and explain the situation.”

Delphi smiled sadly, then picked up the Time-Turner.

“Nice Mark.”

“What?” Delphi loosened her Cloak to reveal an Augurey tattoo on the back of her neck, the same mark as on the Time-Turner.  
“On you back. I hadn’t noticed it before. The wings. Is that what the Muggles call a tattoo?” Albus asked.  
“Oh. Yes. Well, it’s an Augurey.” said Delphi.

“Beautiful birds, Augureys…” the Doctor said, “They sing of the rain as it approaches.”

“Quite right.” Delphi said, “Wizards used to believe their cry foretold death. When I was growing up, my guardian kept one in a cage.”

“Your…guardian?” Scorpius asked,  
“She used to say it was crying because it could see I was going to come to a sticky end. She didn’t like me much. Euphemia Rowle…She only took me in for the gold.”

The Doctor narrowed his eyebrows, Rowles, very extreme Death Eaters…

“Come on,” Albus said, “Let’s get destroying. What should we use? Confringo? Stupify? Bombarda?”

“Why don’t you give that back to me.” The Doctor said, holding his hand out for the Time-Turner.

“What?” Delphi asked,

“Doctor? What are you doing?”

“I don’t think you were ill, Delphini, why didn’t you come to Hogwarts? Why are you here now? Why do you feel so – so wrong. You’re out of your time and I can feel your psychic influence. How are you doing this? How are you getting into my head?”

“Doctor, what do you mean?” Albus asked, but Scorpius was nodding,

“They called you the Augurey. In – in the other world, they called you the Augurey.”

Delphi’s face grew into a very Cheshire-Cat-like smile.

“The Augurey? I rather like that.”

“Give it back.” The Doctor demanded, but she whipped out her wand and shouted,

“ _ Fulgari!” _

The Doctor’s, Scorpius’s, and Albus’s hands were bound in vicious, luminous cords.

“Who are you really?” The Doctor demanded.

“I am the new past, Doctor, I am the new future. I am the answer this world has been looking for.”   
  



	25. On the Quidditch Pitch

“What are we doing on the Quidditch pitch?” Albus asked, Delphi didn’t respond.

“Delphini –” The Doctor hissed, “Delphini, what are you playing at?”  
“The Triwizard Tournament…” Scorpius quickly realized, “The third task. The maze. This is where the maze was. We’re going back for Cedric.”

“You can’t!” The Doctor shouted, but Delphi ignored him,

“Yes, it is time to spare the spare once and for all. We will go back for Cedric and in doing so will resurrect the world you saw, Scorpius…”

“I will die first.” The Doctor spat. Delphi grinned,

“So be it.” She turned back to Albus and Scorpius, “The one true ruler of the wizarding world will once more come to be. He will return. Now, you’ve ensured the first two tasks are a little clogged up with magic – there are at least two visits from the future in both of them and I will not risk being revealed or distracted. The third task is clean, so let’s start there, shall we?”

“And why do you need us?” The Doctor asked, “You seem to have this plan all put together.”

“Because,” Delphi said, “I must fulfill the prophecy.”

“What prophecy?”

“When spares are spared, when time is turned, when unseen children murder their fathers: Then will the Dark Lord return.”

“That’s why you can’t do it yourself…” The Doctor said, “‘unseen children murder their fathers,’ you need Albus.”

“That I do.”

“I won’t obey you,” Albus said boldly, “Whoever you are, whatever you want me to do –”

“Of course you will.”

“You’ll have to use Imperio. You’ll have to control me because I’ll never –”

“No.” Delphi said forcefully, “To fulfill the prophecy, this has to be you, not a puppet of you. You have to be the one to do it. I’ll have to force you by other means.”

Delphi pointed her wand at Albus, who bravely stuck his chin up, without a lick of fear in his eyes.

“Do your worst.”

Delphi turned the wand on the Doctor.  
“I will.”

“No!”   
“Albus,” The Doctor said, “Albus, I’m a Time Lord, I’ll be fine. Don’t let her do this.”

“ _Crucio!”_

It was much worse than the Doctor expected, pain exploding throughout his body, but he’d been through worse. He would be fine.

“Stop! Stop!” Albus yelled,

“No!” The Doctor shouted back through gritted teeth, “No, I’m fine!”

“What on Earth do you think you can do?” Delphi laughed at Albus, “A wizard-wide disappointment? A sore on your family name? A spare? You want me to stop hurting your only friends? Then do what your told.”

“Don’t do it!” The Doctor shouted, but with a flick of Delphi’s wand, was silenced.

Suddenly, Craig Bowker Jr. came running out onto the pitch,

“Scorpius? Albus? John?” Everyone’s looking for you –”

“Craig! Run!” The Doctor broke through the spell (perks of being an all-powerful Time-Lord),

“ _Avada Kedavra!”_ _  
_ “NO!” The Doctor screamed as Craig’s body went limp, crumbling to the ground, the aura of death beginning to surround him.”

“Do you not understand?” Delphi demanded, “These are not childish games we are playing here. You are useful to me, your friends are not. It took me a long time to discover your weakness, Albus Potter. I thought it was your pride, I thought it was the need to impress your father, but then I realized your weakness was the same as your father’s: friendship. You will do exactly as you’re told, otherwise, both of your friends will die, just like that  _ spare  _ did.” 

She laughed. “Voldemort will return and the Augurey will sit at his side. ‘When spares are spared, when time is turned, when unseen children murder their fathers: Then will the Dark Lord return.”

“You can’t do this,” The Doctor said, 

“I can and I will.” Delphi said, “Cedric is the spare, and Albus is the unseen child.” She turned the Time-Turner and the four of them disappeared.


	26. Into the Maze

The maze was a spiral of hedges that didn’t stop moving. Delphi walked swiftly and determinedly through it, dragging the Doctor, Albus, and Scorpius behind her, their arms bound, their legs reluctantly moving.

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!” Ludo Bagman cried, his voice magically amplified, “I give you, the greatest, the fabulous, the one, and the only TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT!”

There was a loud cheer and Delphi dragged the three students left.

“If you’re from Hogwarts, give me a cheer!”  
There was a loud cheer,

“If you’re from Durmstrang, give me a cheer!”

There was another loud cheer.

“If you’re from Beauxbatons, give me a cheer!”  
There was a fulsome cheer as Delphi dragged them further into the maze.

As Ludo Bagman continued to talk, Delphi pulled ahead, leaving the Doctor, Scorpius, and Albus room to talk as long as they weren’t too loud.  
“We need to do something.” Scorpius said obviously,

“Yes,” The Doctor said, “we just need to figure out what –”

“There’s nothing we  _ can _ do…” Albus said, defeated, “She’s left our wands back on the quidditch pitch, we’re bound, and she’s threatening to kill both of you.”

“I’m ready to die if it’ll stop Voldemort returning.” Scorpius said.

“Are you?” Albus asked.

“Yes.”

“The flaw in the Time-Turner is the five-minute rule.” The Doctor said, thinking quickly, “If we can run down the clock, if we can stall long enough…”

“It won’t work.” Albus said. 

“Come on, it’s a maze, let’s just try to lose her.” Scorpius said, and the three of them took a left while Delphi continued straight.

“You poor creatures.” Suddenly, Delphi was in front of them. “Thinking you can escape me.” 

Without warning, she lifted off the ground, no broomstick, just hovering above the ground.

“You’re not –” Albus gasped, “even on a broom!”

“Brooms, such unwieldy, unnecessary objects. Three minutes gone. We have two minutes left. And you will do what you’re told.”

“I don’t think so,” The Doctor said, trying to run down the clock even more, “See, I’ve had a lot of experience dealing with people like you – well, depends on your definition of people – but don’t think you’re all that special, Delphini.”  
“There is none to match my power but the Dark Lord himself.”

“Eh, I wouldn’t be so confident.” The Doctor said, “I do my fair share of traveling, and when you go as many places as I do, you meet more dangerous people that even you could imagine.”

“Like who?” Delphi spat.

“Well, like the Daleks for one, they destroyed entire worlds, galaxies even –”  
“It matters not.” Delphi said, waving her wand and silencing the Doctor, “I cannot allow you to waste these precious minutes.”

“We’ll never help you.” Scorpius said boldly, sending pride shooting through the Doctor, despite the circumstance.

“You think you can fight me?”

“We don’t need to.” Scorpius said, “If we just defy you, if we lay down our lives to do so.”

“The prophecy must be fulfilled. We will fulfill it.” Delphi said,

“Prophecies can be broken.” The Doctor pointed out.

“You are mistaken, child, prophecies are the future.”

“But time, the past, the future, can be rewritten. You know this. Prophecies are the most likely future, often resulting in a correct prediction, but they are not guaranteed.”

“You talk to much, child.  _ Crucio!” _

The Doctor was racked with pain, though never allowed his confidence to waver. 

“Doctor!” Albus and Scorpius shouted,

“You wanted a test, Albus, this is it, and we’re going to pass it.”

Albus, Scorpius, and the Doctor exchanged a look. They nodded, but the Doctor had no intention of allowing any harm to come of the others.

“Then you will die.”

“Yes, we will.” Albus said, “And we’ll do so gladly knowing it’s stopped you.”

Delphi rose up, full of fury and angry.

“We don’t have time for this,” Delphi hissed, “ _Cru_ –”  
“ _Expelliarmus!”_

Delphi’s wand flew out of her hand, the Doctor spun around.

“Brachiabindo!”

Delphi was bound. Scorpius, Albus, and the Doctor turned as one and stared in astonishment at where the bolt came from, only to see a young, good-looking lad of seventeen or so. On his robes was the Hogwarts crest, this was Cedric Diggory.  
“Come no further.”

“But you’re…” Scorpius began,

“Cedric Diggory,” Cedric said, “I heard screaming, I had to come. Name yourselves, beast. I can fight you.”

“Brilliant.” The Doctor said, “We’re a task, you need to free us. That’s the task.”

“Okay…” Cedric said, analyzing the situation, wand at the ready,

“ _ Emancipare! Emancipare! Emancipare!”  _

The Doctor, Albus, and Scorpius were released from their binds.

“Can I go now to finish the maze?” Cedric asked.

“Yes.” The Doctor said.

“Brilliant.”

Cedric began to walk away, when Albus suddenly called,

“Cedric!”

Cedric turned back towards them,

“Cedric, your dad loves you very much, I think you should know that…”

“Er, okay…” 

Cedric ran forward, making his way back into the maze.

Delphi pulled out the Time-Turner from within her robes, it was spinning.

“Albus, Scorpius!” The Doctor said, they rushed to grab the Time-Turner, when there was a woosh of light and a smash. Time stopped. It began spooling backwards, slow at first, and then faster.

“Doctor, Albus…” Scorpius said, staring at it.

“What have we done?” Albus asked.

“We had to go with the Time-Turner,” Scorpius said, “We had to try to stop her.”  
“Stop me?” Delphi laughed, “How do you think you’ve stopped me? I am done with this. You may have destroyed my chances of using Cedric to darken he world, but maybe you’re right, Doctor, time can be rewritten, prophecies can be prevented, maybe prophecies can be broken. What is undoubtedly true is: I’m done with trying to use you annoying, incompetent creatures for anything. No more wasting precious seconds on either of you. Time to try something new.”

Delphi crushed the Time-Turner, it exploded into a thousand pieces. She laughed and ascended into the air once more, flying away.

“No…No…You can’t…” Albus said, turning back to the Doctor and Scorpius, “The Time-Turner, is there any chance of repair?”  
“No.” The Doctor said, “It’s far beyond repair. We’re stuck here.”

There was a long moment of silence.

“Hogwarts looks the same.” Albus observed.

“Yes.” The Doctor said, “And we can’t be seen here, come on.”

“We need to stop her.” Albus growled. Scorpius looked from Albus to the Doctor.

“But how?”


	27. The Realization

The Doctor, Albus, and Scorpius stood apprehensively on the platform, looking at the stationmaster.

“One of us should talk to him, don’t you think?”

“Hello, Mr. Stationmaster. Mr. Mugge. Question: Did you see a flying witch passing here? And by the way, what year is it? We just ran away from Hogwarts because we were frightened of upsetting things, but this is okay?”

The Doctor tasted the air, the amount of fuels, the pollution rate, the chemicals in the atmosphere.

“It’s 1981.”

“How do you know?” Scorpius asked.

“Lots of practice.”

“You know what annoys me most of all?” Albus said, “Dad will think we did it deliberately.”

“Albus. Really?” Scorpius asked, “I mean, really, really? We’re trapped, lost in 1981, probably permanently, and you’re worrying what your dad might think about it? I will never understand the two of you.”

“There’s a lot to understand.” Albus said, “Dad’s pretty complicated.”

“You both are.” The Doctor said, “Now, we’ve got no wands, no brooms, no means to returning to our time. All we have is our wits.”

“Ye know the ‘auld reekie train is runnin’ late, boys?” The stationmaster asked,

“Hmm?” The Doctor turned to him,

“If you’re waiting on the ‘auld reekie train, you’ll need ta know i’s runnin’ late. Train works on the line.”

“Thanks,” The Doctor said, “If you don’t mind, we just came from the Americas, do you know the date? Wouldn’t want to be a day early for the train, now, would we?”

“I’s the 30th of October, lads.”

“Brilliant. Thank you.” The Doctor turned to Albus, who gasped. “What is it?”

“October 30th, 1981. Day before Hallows’ Eve, thirty nine years ago. But why is she? Oh.”

“What?” The Doctor asked.

“The death of my grandparents…” Albus breathed, “The attack on my dad as a baby…The moment when Voldemort’s curse rebounded on himself. She’s not trying to bring about her prophecy, she’s trying to prevent the big one.”

“The big one?” The Doctor asked, he was very behind on his wizarding history.

“‘ The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…’”

“Right,” The Doctor said, “In twenty-four hours’ time, Voldemort curses himself trying to kill the baby Harry Potter. Delphi is trying to prevent that curse. She’s going to kill Harry herself. We need to get to Godric’s Hollow. Now.”


	28. Godric's Hollow

“So, this is Godric’s Hollow…” 

Albus, the Doctor, and Scorpius walked through the small town.

“Your dad’s never taken you?” The Doctor asked,

“No,” Albus said, “He tried a few times, but I refused.”

“Maybe you should give it a try sometime.” The Doctor suggested, “Even I’ve been here before. Old friend of mine died here…I showed up for the funeral…”

“Who was it?” Scorpius asked, he was certainly the more empathetic of the two young boys,

“Bathilda Bagshot.”

“Woah!” Scorpius stared at him, “You knew her?” 

“Yes, she would travel with me when she was young, but one day, she decided to return. Wanted to teach at Hogwarts. Wrote some books. Brilliant, she was.”

“Look!” Scorpius pointed to a place on the empty ground, “That’s where the statue of your dad and his parents will be –”

“My dad has a statue?”

“Oh. Not yet. But he will. And here it is.” The Doctor said, gesturing to a house, “the home of James, Lily, and Harry Potter.”

A young, attractive couple exited the hou8se with a baby in a pushchair. Albus moved towards them, but the Doctor pulled him back.

“They can’t see you, Albus, you could damage the timeline. I’m sorry.”

“So…” Scorpius said, “What do we do now? Get ready to fight her? Because she’s pretty…Fierce.”

The Doctor looked Scorpius in the eyes, “I’ve dealt with worse.”

There was a long silence. The three of them watched the happy family walking down the street, smiling and laughing.

“What if we try to tell someone? D’you think we can find someone who’ll help?” Albus asked,

“No, we can’t,” The Doctor said, “We can’t risk damaging time any more than we already have. We need to find a way to communicate with the future…I’ve done it before, I just need to find the right…” 

Suddenly, the Doctor spun around to face Scorpius, “The blanket.”

“What?”  
“The blanket your dad gave you, it was his from when he was a baby, wasn’t it?”

“The love potion!” Albus gasped, “When I threw the blanket, the love potion spilled onto it!”  
“If we can find the right chemical compound!” Scorpius’s eyes lit up. “But how will make sure he reads the message at the right time?”

“Hallows’ Eve.” Albus said, “In their time as well as ours, and he told me he always finds that blanket, he needs to be with it on Hallows’ Eve. It was the last thing his mum gave him, so he’ll look for it and when he finds it –”

“Tincture of Demiguise will react with the pearl dust in the potion.” The Doctor said, “And no one will find it too early because it’s invisible to the naked eye.” 

“Then how do we find tincture of Demiguise?” Albus asked,

“You know,” The Doctor said, “Bathilda always told me she never saw the point in witches and wizards locking their doors.”

The door swung open.

“Brilliant. Allons-y!”


	29. The Preparations

The Doctor felt the disturbance in time before they appeared, but before they knew it, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Draco, Ron, and Hermione spun into existence. 

“Mum?” Albus ran into his mother’s arms.

“Albus Severus Potter. Are we pleased to see you.” Mr. Potter said.

“You got our note?” Albus said,

“We got your note.” Mrs. Potter confirmed.

Scorpius trotted up to his father.

“We can hug too if you like…”

Scorpius hesitated for a moment, unsure, then gave his father a sort of half-hug in a very awkward way. A smile appeared on Draco’s face.

“Now,” Ron said, “Where’s this Delphi?”

“You know about Delphi?” Scorpius asked.

“She’s here,” The Doctor said, “She’s trying to kill you, before Voldemort curses himself.” Mr. Potter nodded.

“Yes,” Hermione said, “We thought that might be it as well, but do you know specifically where she is now?”

“We don’t know.” The Doctor said.

“But how did you get here?” Scorpius asked, “Without the Time-Turner?”

“That’s a long and complicated story, Scorpius, and we don’t have time for it.” Mr. Potter said, dismissing the subject completely, but the Doctor didn’t miss the grateful smile Draco sent Mr. Potter’s way.

“Harry’s right,” Hermione said, “Time is of the essence. We need to get people into position. Now, Godric’s Hollow is not a large place but she could be coming from any direction. So we need somewhere that gives us good views of the town, somewhere that allows for multiple and clear observational points and that will, most importantly keep us hidden. We cannot risk being seen.”

Everyone frowned, but Scorpius looked up,

“What about St. Jerome’s Church?”

They all turned to him,

“Oh Scorpius,” The Doctor said, “You are brilliant.”

The evening continued on, and the doctor found himself pacing around. Albus was sleeping on the Pew, Mrs. Potter watching him carefully. Mr. Potter was watching to the north, Hermione to the south, Ron to the east, Scorpius was half-asleep, Draco watching over him, and the Doctor was keeping an eye out to the west, as he didn’t need to sleep.

“Do you see anything?” Mrs. Potter asked. 

“Nothing.” Mr. Potter said, not bothering to conceal his frustration, “Why isn’t she here?”

“We’re together,” Mrs. Potter said, “your mum and dad are alive, we can turn time, Harry, we can’t speed it up. She’ll come when she’s ready and we’ll be ready for her.”  
She looked upon Albus’s sleeping form.

“Or some of us will be.”

“Poor kid.” Mr. Potter said, “Thought he had to save the world.”

“Poor kid has saved the world,” Mrs. Potter said fondly, “That blanket was masterful. I mean, he also almost destroyed the world, but probably not to focus on that bit.”

“You think he’s okay?”

“He’s getting there, it just might take him a bit of time, and you a bit of time too.”

Harry smiled, and the two parents looked back at Albus.

“You know,” Mrs. Potter said, “after I’d opened the Chamber of Secrets, after Voldemort had bewitched me with that terrible diary and I’d almost destroyed everything –”

“I remember.” Harry said.

“After I came out of hospital, everyone ignored me, shut me out. Other than, that is, the boy who had everything who came across the Gryffindor common room and challenged me to a game of Exploding Snap. People think they know all there is to know about you, but the best bits of you are, have always been, heroic in really quiet ways. My point is, after this is over, just remember if you could that sometimes people, but particularly children, just want someone to play Exploding Snap with.”

“You think that’s what we’re missing? Exploding Snap?”

“No,” Mrs. Potter laughed, “But the love I felt from you that day, I’m not sure Albus feels that.”

“I’d do anything for him.”

“Harry, you’d do anything for anybody. You were pretty happy to sacrifice yourself for the world. He needs to feel specific love. It’ll make him stronger, and you stronger too.”

“You know, it wasn’t until we thought Albus had gone that I truly understood what my mother was able to do for me. A countercharm so powerful that it was able to repel the spell of death.”

“Most powerful thing in the world.” The Doctor said, causing Mr. and Mrs. Potter to jump. They had forgotten he was in the room.

“Since we’ve got the time,” Mr. Potter said, “I’d like to know more about you, Doctor.”

“Oh, you know me,” The Doctor waved them away, “bit of a nobody, I am.”

“Right.” Mr. Potter said sarcastically, “Like I’d believe that. I’ve known you for what, four years now? You are anything but a nobody.”

The Doctor, Albus Scorpius, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter regrouped. 

“So, let me get this right – we’re fighting to protect Voldemort?”

“Voldemort killing my grandparents.” Albus said. “Voldemort trying to kill my dad?”

“Of course, Ginny. Delphi’s not trying to kill Harry, she’s stopping Voldemort trying to kill Harry. Brilliant.” Hermione said.

“So, we just wait?” Draco asked, “Until Voldemort turns up?”

“Does she know when he does turn up?” Albus asked, “Hasn’t she come here twenty-four hours early because she isn’t sure when he’ll arrive and in what direction? The history books – correct me if I’m wrong, Scorpius – show nothing about when and how he arrived in Godric’s Hollow?”

“You’re not wrong.” Scorpius and Hermione said in unison.

“Blimey! There are two of them!” Ron gasped dramatically.

“So how can we use this to our advantage?” Draco asked.

“Do you know what I’m really good at?” Albus asked.

“There’s plenty you’re good at, Albus.” Mr. Potter said, the Doctor sent him an approving nod.

“Polyjuicing. And I think Bathilda Bagshot may have all the ingredients for Polyjuice in her basement. We can Polyjuice into Voldemort and bring her to us.”

“But you need a piece of Voldemort to turn into him.” The Doctor pointed out, “But if we could use Transfiguration…”

“You want to transfigure someone into Voldemort?” Mrs. Potter asked.

“It’s the only way.” Albus said.

“It is, isn’t it?” Hermione sighed.

Ron stepped forward boldly.

“Than I would like to – I think I should be him. I mean, it won’t be exactly nice being Voldemort, but without wishing to blow my own trumpet – I am probably the most chilled out of all of us and…so maybe transfiguring into him – into the Dark Lord – will do less damage to me than any of you more – more intense people.”

“No.” The Doctor said, “I’ll do it.”  
“Doctor –”

“You all have clean consciences. I am not so fortunate.”

“But Doctor –”

“But it has to be me.” Harry said, “It can’t be anyone else.”

“And why not?” The Doctor inquired,

“For this plan to work she has to believe it’s him, without hesitation. She’ll use Parseltongue – and I  _ know _ there was a reason why I still have this ability. But more than that, I – I know what it is to feel like him I know what it is to  _ be _ him. It has to be me.”

“I speak Parseltongue.” The Doctor said simply.

“Rubbish.”

“I speak everything.” The Doctor said.

“ _ Oh, really?” _ Mr. Potter hissed in Parseltongue,

“ _ Yes, really.” _ The Doctor replied.

“I can’t let you do this, Doctor, you’re too young.”

“I’m older than I look.”

“You’re fourteen.”

“Try nine-hundred.”  
“What?”

“Right,” The Doctor said, “Quick backstory, I’m an alien from Gallifrey, I travel through time and space and my ship’s gotten all grumpy with me and trapped me in your time.”

“What?”

“I’m no innocent, Mr. Potter. And killing corrupts. My soul is already tainted, I will be the one to do this.”

Mr. Potter gave a deep nod. “I believe this is no changing your mind.”  
“No.”

“Very well.”

“Right, so we need to discuss the route you’re taking.” Draco said.

“She’s watching for him,” The Doctor said, “She’ll come to me.”

“And then what?” Draco asked, “When she’s with you. May I remind you this is a very powerful witch.”

“Easy,” said Ron. “He gets her in here. We zap her together.”

“‘Zap her?’” Hermione smirked playfully. “We’ll hide behind these doors. If you can get her to this point, Doctor,” Hermione indicated to a point where the light from the rose window hit the floor, “then we come out and make sure she has no chance to escape.”

“And then we’ll  _ zap _ her.” Ron said.

“Doctor,” Hermione said, “Last chance, are you sure you can do this?”

“Yes.”

“No,” Draco said, “There’s too many what-ifs, too many things that can go wrong. If the Transfiguration could not hold, she could see through it. If she escapes us now, there’s no telling the damage she can do. We need time to properly plan to –”

“We don’t have time,” The Doctor said, “So we’ll just have to make-do. You’ve just got to trust me.”

“Right, wands.” Hermione said, and everyone withdrew their wands.

The Transfiguration was slow and painful. The Doctor stood in silence, allowing them to work on him. He felt himself grow in height, his skin turned ashen and his fingernails long and dirty.

“Bloody hell.” Ron said as the Doctor emerged.

“Allons-y.”


	30. Correcting the Wrongs

The Doctor made his way towards the church. He knew Delphi would be following, he had to make it seem real. He stepped a few paces, then turned smoothly. All his movements were calculated carefully, he must look elegant, yet deadly. “Whichever witch or wizard is following me, I assure you, you will regret it.” He said, an emotionless statement that sounded of a promise.

Delphi emerged from behind him. She had desire in her eyes, the desire to finally meet her father.

“Lord Voldemort. It is me. I am following you.”  
“I do not know you, and I assure you that I haven’t the patience for you. Leave me.”

Delphi breathed deeply.

“I am your daughter.”

The Doctor gave a cold harsh emotionless laugh.

“I have no children.”  
Delphi looked at him imploringly.

“I am from the future.” She said, “The child of Bellatrix Lestrange and you. I was born in Malfoy Manor before the Battle of Hogwarts. A battle you are going to lose. I have come to see you.”

The Doctor turned, giving off a subtly intrigued look. She continued.

“It was Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix’s loyal husband, who on return from Azkaban told me who I was and revealed the prophecy he thought I was destined to fulfill. I am your daughter, sir.”

“I am familiar with Bellatrix and there are certain similarities that you have – though you haven’t inherited the best of her. But how do I know my blood runs in your veins?”

“ _ Hello, father.” _ Delphi whispered in Parseltongue.

The Doctor laughed in the cold, harsh, emotionless laugh.

“That is your proof?”

Delphi rose into the air. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, subtle surprise.

“I am the Augurey to your Dark Lord, and I am ready to give all that I have to serve you.”

“And you have learned flight from me?”

“I have tried to follow the path you set.”  
“I have never met a witch or a wizard who’s attempted to be my equal.”

“Do not mistake,” Delphi said, “I would not claim to be worthy of you, Lord. But I have devoted my life to being a child you could be proud of –”

“I see what you are, and I know you are my own.”

Delphi looked moved, she took a step forward.

“Father?”  
“Together, my child, the power we could wield.”  
“Father…”

“Come here,” The Doctor said, “Into the light, so I may examine what my blood has made.”

“Your mission is a mistake.” Delphi said, “Attacking Harry Potter is a mistake. He will destroy you.”  
The Doctor laughed,

“He is but an infant.”

“He has his mother’s love.” Delphi said, “Your spell will rebound, destroying you and making him too powerful and you too weak. You will recover to spend the next seventeen years consumed in a battle with him – a battle you will lose.”

“Love?” The Doctor laughed, “Love is not power.”  
“My Lord, I have seen it with my own eyes.”  
“Then I shall not attack. I shall kill the boy another day. Now, I repeat, come into the light, I must see what I have created.”

“Of course, father.” 

Delphi stepped with Voldemort’s elegance into the light. Without warning, there was a number of  _ bangs _ from every wand stationed around the room. Delphi tumbled to the floor and was bound. The Doctor felt himself returning to his initial height, hair beginning to grow from his head.

“Please,” Delphi said, “I only want to know my father…”  
“You can’t remake your life.” Harry said. “You will always be an orphan. That never leaves you.”  
“Just let me see him…”

“We can’t do that.” Harry said.  
“Than kill me.”

“We will not.” The Doctor said.

“What?” Albus asked, “Why not? She’s dangerous.”

“Because I do not resort to murder.”  
“We’ll take you back to our time.” Ron said.

“And you’ll go to Azkaban. Same as your mother.” Hermione said,

“Where you’ll rot.” Draco added.

“Then take my mind.” Delphi said, “Take my memory. Make me forget who I am.”

The Doctor considered this. 

“If that is what you want.”

Suddenly, there was a hissing. 

_ “Harry Potter…” _

“What’s that?” Scorpius asked,

“No.” The Doctor whispered, “No, not yet.”

“What?”  
“Father?” Delphi whispered,

“Delphini,” The Doctor looked at her, “Lay eyes upon your father, one last time.”

“Thank you.”

“You don’t have to watch, Harry,” Ginny said, “We can go home.”

“I’m letting it happen…” Mr. Potter said, “I’m letting him kill my – kill my parents. I have to watch.”  
“Then we’ll all witness it.” Hermione said.

“Lily!” James Potter called from the house, “take Harry and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off…”

There was a blast and a cold laugh.

“You keep away, you understand – you keep away!” James Potter cried, but Voldemort did not hesitate,

“ _ Avada Kedavra!” _

There was a flash of green light.

“That’s my mum, at the window.” Mr. Potter said, pointing at the woman in the window. “I can see my mother, she looks beautiful.”

There was the sound of banging as doors were blasted off their hinges.

“Not Harry,” The Doctor heard Lily scream, “Not Harry, please not Harry…”  
“Stand aside, you silly girl…Stand aside, now…”

“Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead…”

“This is my last warning –”  
“Not Harry! Please…Have mercy…Have mercy…Not my son! Please – I’ll do anything!”

“ _ Avada Kedavra!”  _

There was a bolt of green light and the sound of a scream ascended around them. 

And then it was over. And silence filled the world once more.


	31. The Return of the TARDIS

Scorpius, Albus, and the Doctor ran down the stairs, laughing.

“I can’t quite believe I did that.”  
“I can’t believe you did that either.” Albus laughed.

“Rose Granger-Weasley. I asked out Rose Granger-Weasley!”

“And she said no.” The Doctor pointed out.

“But I asked her!” Scorpius said, “I planted the acorn. The acorn that will grow into our eventual marriage.”

The Doctor laughed.

“You are aware that you’re an utter fantasist.” Albus laughed.

“And I’d agree with you,” Scorpius said, “only Polly Chapman did ask me to the school ball…”

“In an alternate reality where you were significantly – really significantly – more popular.”

“Rose used to hate me,” Scorpius said, “But did you see the look in her eyes when I asked? That wasn’t hate, that was pity.”  
“And pity’s good?” The Doctor asked.

“Pity is a start, my friend, a foundation on which to build a palace – a palace of love.”

Rose passed them on the stairs, looking at the three of them.

“Hi.” She said.

“Hello.” The Doctor greeted, but neither Albus nor Scorpius responded.

“This is only going to be weird if you let it be weird.” Rose said.

“Received and entirely understood.” Scorpius said.

“Okay, ‘Scorpion King.’”

Rose walked off with a smile on her face. Scorpius, Albus, and the Doctor exchanged a look. 

“Maybe you’re right,” Albus said, “pity is a start.”

“Are you heading to Quidditch? Slytherin are playing Hufflepuff. It’s a big one –”

“I thought we hated Quidditch.” The Doctor said, 

“People can change,” Scorpius smiled, “Besides, I’ve been practicing. I think I might make the team eventually. Come on.”

“I can’t.” Albus said, “My dad’s arranged to come up –”  
“He’s taking time away from the Ministry?” The Doctor asked.

“He wants to go on a walk,” Albus said, “Something to show me – share with me – something.”  
“A walk?” Scorpius asked.

“I know, I think it’s a bonding thing or something similarly vomit-inducing. Still, you know, I think I’ll go.”

The Doctor smiled, maybe everything would be all right.

By the time the Doctor, Scorpius, and Albus got off the train from Hogwarts, the Doctor found the TARDIS waiting for him.

“Oh, my beautiful!” The Doctor ran to her, running a hand down the blue wood.

“Does this mean you’re not living with us this summer?” Albus asked.

“No.” The Doctor said, “It’s time I head off.”  
“We will see you again, won’t we?” Scorpius asked.

“You know me, I’m always around.” The Doctor smiled, “Maybe you could travel with me. When you’re out of Hogwarts of course.”

He pushed open the door, “See you around, then.”

“Goodbye, Doctor.”  
The Doctor shut the TARDIS door behind him, leaving him in silence. He wouldn’t return. This he knew. The Potter family had enough adventure for a lifetime, he wouldn’t let anyone else be in danger, this he was sure of.


End file.
